The Demon's Blade
by AnimeAKS
Summary: AU from Heaven's feel normal end. Facing his dead... Shirou met with a certain Red-Haired Maou that will revive him if he fulfill the oath they make. "Simple... I want you to protect someone, my sister. Her name is Rias Gremory... If you could swear to me that you could protect her then i will help to turn you alive again Deadman"
1. Fate-Sky 1-0: Re-birth

_Remember your mortality...Remember you must die - Memento Mori_

* * *

_ITALIC: THOUGHTS OR DREAMS  
_

**BOLD: MOVEMENTS OR SOUND EFFECT  
**

[Calling]: Communication through communication link or phone.

Fate-Sky 1-0 : Re-Birth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay night and Highschool DxD and if I do own something, then that will be the story and maybe some minor OC on the future cuz I don' really like change the cast too much.**

* * *

Ah...A dream... I'm having a dream right now... a very realistic dream... Though if i can i add maybe I'm not 'having' dream but instead 'watching' one...

Yeah I'm watching myself in a cave staring to a white haired girl

_'He' start walking toward The white haired girl._

_"No... please stop, Senpai...!"_

_The shadow grazes 'my' cheek. It should've cut through 'my' neck but the girl's scream made it miss._

_"Ha...ahh..ha..." Grimaced the white haired girl ... Pained by the shadow action._

_Clutching at herself, The girl fights against it. But instead dissappearing, the shadows just keep increasing its number_

_... But... 'my' body just shrug it off, knowing full well that it will kill him the moment ot hit him._

_"Uh...Uhh...uhhh" Cried the white haired girl. Strange, why did i suddenly have an urge to protect the girl when i don't even know her._

_"...No, senpai. I can't surpass it. Nee-san taught me, but I'm going to lose it. ...I wasn't strong. I'm a coward, a wimp, and a terrible person"_

_Ahh...This dream is really strange... Why did i suddenly have an urge to slap her and say that she's not that kind of person._

_The 'me' take another step. The shadow lance graze his cheek. And just like before he just walk pass it like it's nothing._

_"...No...Why are you coming, Senpai...!? I'll kill you if you come any closer"_

_Another step. He put his hand on his left shoulder._

_"Why? Run. Please run, Senpai. Please take Nee-san and run...! You can forget about me...! I'll die here! I can die by myself...! I don't want you to see myself like this!." Shout the girl frantically._

_The shadow's pressure just keep stronger and stronger. Yet, 'he' doesn't even stuttering and keep moving forward._

_"Why aren't you listening to me...!? I won't hold back if you're going to come any closer. I'll kill you before you kill me..."_

_It's clear... the girl is panicking_

_Hmm...Weird, the 'me' seems to be talking but i can't hear anything... the only reason i know he's talking is because his mouth just move now_

_I'll save you is what he said when i looked at the movement of his mouth._

_"...Are you still going on about that? ...Don't i can't be saved. No, i shouldn't be saved. I shouldn't lived."_

_Another step... The 'me' in here doesn't care what that girl said. All he think is all about how to save that girl._

_"...!"_

_The shadow hit his stomach. But, then again he still keep walking forward._

_"See, you saw that. This is how i am. I can't go back, and he's not going to let me go. And... even if i do go back... I've killed a lot of people. I'VE KILLED THEM, so please just stand back and run Senpai" Scream the girl to 'me'._

_"..."_

_Hmm... i see. She can't back out now, she's trapped by her own crimes that she can't atone._

_"... Of course. You took lives, so take responsibility, ! #$%" The 'me' said and strangely enough unlike last time i can hear his voice now well except for the last part._

_'He' release the restraint on his arm._

_...The moment he release the restraint, i could see that his face is becoming pale. But, he still move forward to the girl._

_"Sen...pai"_

_"Yes. I don't know where the crime is, or heavy it is."_

_"...!" The shadows lance toward his body._

_CLANK_

_But something make me wonder, why the lance didn't pierce his body? Instead it just slide off his body with a spark._

_"But i'll protect you. I'll protect you from everything. It may be hypocrisy, but my ideal has always been to protect the one i love..." The boy said, with his eyes full of determination and hope._

_Determination that he will protect her._

_And hope that she will come back to her._

_He still move forward without even considering what will happen to his body, while the shadows keep hitting him from any directions possible._

_The girl is right in from of 'me' now._

_"No... Senpai, your body's..."_

_"...Trace on" The boy said while the shadows just keep pounding him._

_Suddenly, right after he said it he grab a dagger that just came out from thin air._

_He raise it, he raise the dagger high while looking at the girl._

_"Sen...pai"_

_"..." The boy didn't said anything. Instead he bring the dagger down._

_"Is he going to kill her?" I thought in my mind._

_Then..._

_"Let's go home, ! #$％. Cut your ties with him" And the dagger thrust itself into the heart of the girl._

_Lastly the body of the girl is shining with a bright light..._

* * *

_**(Scene Change) ** _

* * *

Ah... the dream has come to an end, the dream about my past i guess... I found myself in a dark place... so dark that i can't even see my own body.

"Haa... The last time i know, only dying people watch themselves in their dream..." I chuckled at my thought... i can't believe i found dying is a funny thing. Damn maybe my mind has already screwed from using Archer's power too much. But... I don't found myself to care about in fact i don't even give a damn if I'm going to die like this since i know that after using that projection i will immediately die.

_"Hey...boy...what are you doing here?" _To my surpise i could hear voice... A man's voice.

"I don't know... wait to tell you the truth i don't even know where am I" I said... not facing the source of the voice.

_"I see... then do you want to know?"_ The 'man' asked me with an hint of amusement on his tone of voice.

"...No...I don't think I want to know...but instead let me ask you one thing...Who are you?"

The voice chuckled when i ask him who he is... is it that funny when i ask him? Haa i guess i just found another weird person in my life, just what am I? A freak magnet?

_"Haha...I'm sorry it's quite rude of me for not introducing my self first. My name Sirzech Gremory the current Lucifer and The Leader of four the great Maou" _The man said with pride.

"Maou (Devil)...? Now I'm a bit loss..." I know I have met a lot of strange creature in my life but...Maou?

_"Well, it's not surprising if a normal human doesn't know what a devil is. But, the important thing i want to ask is whether you want to live or not" _Well without a doubt I AM a human but I'm not entirely normal though after joining the fourth Holy Grail War.

"If you said just now was true, does that mean I'm dead right now?" I asked, wondering about my current condition.

_"Hmm...That's right just like you say you're are dead, boy. That's why i'm asking you whether you want to live or not"_ I imagine him nodding to himself when he say i'm dead.

"Ah...I see." Well, just like thought. I AM DEAD the moment I use Archer's arm, though it's surprising i could still talk when I'm dead. Heck, I guess I'm in River Styx right now.

_"Hmm... You don't seem to surprised about it. Ah... Are you perhaps familiar with death?"_ Once again, I could sense that there's some amusement in his tone.

"Well... I did ONCE have died before. So, it's doesn't really matter since I knew that i will die...Soon or later." I said it with all honesty that i have in my heart. Well i mean I've been long dead if Toh... Toh-who? Weird, Why can't i remember her... She's supposedly important to me right? Anyway the point is that I'm saved that is whats important.

_"Ha..hahahaha...You're really interesting you know? Anyway back to my question...Do you want to live?" _The man asked me again but this time his voice is devoid of all emotion except... Seriousness.

I think for a moment... I want to live but for what purpose? I've lost everything... I could even barely remember my friend... All my friend who helped me in the Fourth Holy Grail War... And somehow... I have a feeling that I have forget someone REALLY important to me... Someone that makes me dump all my Ideal for her... But who...

_"So...What do you think about my offer, Emiya Shirou-Kun?" _

"Very well Sirzech-San... I did want to live but you must want me to do something for you in return right?" I replied. Well, i don't mean insulting but usually when someone offer you this much then that's mean they have other motive with them.

_"That's it. I like you already... Hmm just like you said I DID want you to do something for me, What do you think?"_

"What kind of favor?" I asked the self proclaimed Maou.

_"Simple... I want you to protect someone, my sister. Her name is Rias Gremory... If you could swear to me that you could protect her then i will help to turn you alive again Deadman" _

To protect huh? I really want to asked him a lot of things like from what I should protect her and what did she looks like. But, since this is once in a lifetime chance... I will not waste it.

"Agreed... As long I'm alive... This Emiya Shirou will Protect your sister with everything he got."

_"Good... Then look at me and swear your oath"_ Replied The man. Right after he said those word, there's light suddenly enveloping my vision... It's not dark anymore...

I turn my body to the source of the voice and found myself staring to a man with a good build and strange clothes ... His hair is red, crimson red.

"With this oath... I, Emiya Shirou will protect Rias Gremory with everything I had" I swear my oath to him... an oath that will change my crazy life full of magic turn crazier with Devil, Angel, and Fallen Angel.

_"Very well Emiya Shirou, I accept your oath" _We form the geas with the oath. His voice change completely from before... Right now I could only sense Pride and Dignity in his voice._"Though... I could only help you heal your arm so the wound you have before you die is still with you. Is that okay?"  
_

"Don't worry Sirzech-San, that is more than enough for me." To tell you the truth I'm kinda worried... if it's only my hand that's healed then that means the wound I receive when fighting that bastard of a priest is still with me._  
_

But that is more than enough. It's still more than enough if i could retain my life again. After all, it's not everyday that you could have a chance to escape death.

_"Hmm... I expect nothing less from the one i chose... Very well, Good luck Emiya Shirou-kun." _The man said before finally disappear from my view

And thus the world around me is enveloped by crimson light...

* * *

_**(Scene Change Shirou POV) ** _

* * *

It was still afternoon, before the sunset I guess. At an unknown city I was stuttering as I walk aimlessly. My body is hurt like after being hit by a truck, my legs barely moves, my mind is blank, my throat is asking for water, my hand is numb, and even my vision is wavering. I still couldn't believe that I'm still alive in this state

"Gah...ahh...haa" Is the only thing that could come out from my mouth. Haa dammit even though I've escape death this time, my body is in a state that a normal human being could die just from walking. You may not believe it but yeah, every time i walk my body felt like it will fell apart. Should I blame Sirzech-San for this condition? No, I don't think I should... It's really ungrateful

But stll I have to admit though. Sirzech-San is keeping his promise, I could no longer felt steel in my body... But, oh well i guess it doesn't need that kind of effect to kill me in this state. My body feel so weak right now that even being hit by a normal kid is enough to sent me in a world of pain (No exaggerating guys), but strangely my body still move forward aimlessly.

_"ARGHHH DAMMIT..." _I frantically shout in my mind. There's no doubt about it, I already realize it that this body need to rest whether i like it or not. Knowing full well the situation, I quickly scanned the surrounding area. To my surprise, right now in the middle of the night I'm in a park. Alone without anyone else around.

_"Good... at least I could rest my self without have to worry that someone is screaming at me when they look at my body."_ I happily thought in my mind. Well, if someone did see me then I guess I couldn't blame them when they look at my condition. I mean, just look at me. My clothes is tattered, my face is full of injury, and my body is wounded to the point I am like a dying person to any other people.

"Haa...I...need to rest..." I sat in the nearest bench that i could found.

_"Alright...first of all I must find Sirzech-San little sister, Rias Gremory. But still, there's not much that i could do like this, I have to somehow heal myself or just go to hospital right now."_ I mutter quietly in my mind. I tried to look around the park._"Weird, it's still afternoon. Why there's no people in this park...but still, i guess i shouldn't complain to much, after all it's more fortunate for me in this kind of situation." _I lift my head and look at the sky _"Hmm... it sure is beautiful... this scenery."_ Yeah... after all when I was a kid, I used to stare at the sky with... who? Now this is a problem... Why did i suddenly forget some of memories.

***SWOOSH***

Ah... I could hear the sound of the wind, it sure is peaceful around here huh.

***BA-DUMP* *BA-DUMP***

_"What's this? I could feel that something bad is about happen... "_ Using Archer's technique, I reinforced my eye to the best that I can and quickly scanned the area again. To my surprise, in the near of a fountain. Two teenager is talking... a boy and a girl. But, what makes it confusing is that the boy is suddenly dumbfounded...

And then...

* * *

_**(Scene Change Reynare**** POV)**_

* * *

"Hey, Ise-kun." I called him seductively

"What is it, Yuuma-chan?" The boy replied. Haaa... I still can't believe I've waste my day just for this naive boy. But still, order is order. Azazel-sama said that this waste of a human could be threat to us because his Sacred Gear. But i wonder, maybe i should just play with him a little before I killed him. After all it's such a waste if I don't entertain myself after this BORING date.

"There is something I want to do to celebrate our first date. Can you listen to my wish?" I turned and approached him.

_"HA...HAHAHA... just look at his a naive boy, just what do you think I'll do to you huh ? kiss you?"_ I laughed to my heart content in my heart, geez I guess pathetic human will always be pathetic human.

"Wh..what is the wish you want?" Sorry boy, but it's definitely not what you want right now.

"Would you die for me?" Is what I said to him with a BIG smile on my face. Don't worry boy this will be the last smile that you can see.

"…..Eh? That is...Huh? Sorry, can you repeat that again? I think there's something wrong with my ears." Ahahaha just look at his expression. I'm barely able to contain my laughter now Issei-kun

"Would you die for me?" I said it clear to him and of course, since I can't no longer contain my laughter this time. I was burst out laughing right now. Hmm I think maybe it's time to end this. Yeah, come to think about it I'm already tired of playing nice girl here

***FLAP***

I start flapping my black wing in front of him. Yeah, my black wing is my symbol as a Fallen Angel, My pride. My black feather is floating in the air and drop right in front of his feet. It's time to end this child's play. Because after all, he seem to be not useful anymore.

"It was fun. The short time I spent with you. It was like playing couple with a little child." I said in a very cold voice. I already changed my tone from a cute girl tone to my real tone. My mouth is definitely forming a very sadistic smile right now.

***BUZZ* **

I start making my weapon. A spear, a spear that is made by light. After making such a loud noises, the spear is finally in my hand.

***STAB***

I threw my spear to his stomach and easy enough, it pierces right through it without any obstacle. Hah I can't believe he's still dumbfounded by my spear. Just realize it pathetic human, there's no way you could survive after being attacked by a spear of light like that. There's nothing you could do, except just accept it and die quickly.

"Sorry. You were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you." I said while still approaching him.

"...Sacred...what?" Hmm... by the way he say it. I think i could conclude that he doesn't aware of his own power. No, he doesn't even know what a sacred gear is. But yeah, I have to admit that it's more fortunate to me if he doesn't knew about it. After all, if he doesn't know then there's no way he could fight back. Well i had enough playing with him so I guess I'm just gonna go back to HQ.

_"Hmm... This feeling... could it be" _Weird I could feel that I'm being watched...

I tried to to confirm my feeling. So, I look around the area and Just like I thought, There IS a witness who saw me. He was a human boy with his body full of wound, his clothes is tattered, and has a crimson hair.

"Well...at least try to run and make this fun for me Human"

* * *

"Da...mmit!" I cursed the fate as I try to move my leg. Shit! even though I've just escaped death recently, I can't believe what i just saw. A murderer. Yes, that is what I saw. But the crazy thing is that the killer is having a wing and throw some kind of spear to kill that boy earlier. I don't vate time to think I have to get out of here.

_"Come on... move...MOVE!"_ I tried to command my body. Though the result is still the same. My body is not in the state to actually listen to my command. I mean even just moving a little is already hurt for me, so don't even think i could run in this kind of situation. I could only hope that she doesn't see me and if she did see me just hope she could give me a mercy.

"The boy over there... Where do you think you're going?" Crap She just ambush me from the sky by flying. She landed perfectly to the ground like an angel fall from the heaven. But this girl. No, this woman is dangerous. I just take a look at her a little and all my instinct has already screaming. My instinct tells me she's dangerous, my instinct tells me to run, my instinct tells me that she could kill me anytime she want.

_"Should I fight? No, the right question is CAN I fight? She's going to kill me... She will not listen to reasoning... Yeah, she will definitely kill me" _ I take look at my opponent. And unfortunately, she's a veteran not amateur at all. That much I could tell just by looking at how she carries herself._ "I don't have a choice here... i doesn't matter here if I couldn't fight... In the end I must fight her because if I'm not... Then the outcome is obvious."_ I calmed my self down by accepting that fact and try to observe her fighting style. _"Alright... First of all, she uses a spear and it's likely a thrown weapon not really a melee weapon and the way the spear come out... it's like my Tracing magic"_ I quickly formulated some theories that could at least make her retreat because after all even though my hand didn't erode my mind anymore (According to Sirzech-san promise), in my current state my body definitely couldn't handle.

"What's wrong boy? To scared to move? Don't worry I'll make it painful as possible so just accept it okay?" Heh too bad woman, because just don't think I'll make it quite easy for you dammit.

_"...Trace, on" _I quickly chant the aria that I and Archer's always use. I could feel it, the Od in my body pumping itself. And thus come... The beautiful sword of white and black, the Yin and Yang, Kanshou and Bakuya is in my hand in a split second. Honestly. I don't know how long this body will last knowing full well that my capabilities is being restrained in this state. But, I still have to try. I don't want to waste someone's effort to revive me just so that I could die again, that's just ridiculous and of course I still have a promise with Sirzech-san

_"Please just this once... I don't want to die. Not after I've come this far." _

"Haa this is getting boring. So, please...JUST DIE FOR ME" She summons the spear of light and thrown it toward me. If it's my old self then without a doubt I die at this point without even know what to do.

BUT...

I quickly leap to my right and the spear just hit the empty spaces. I look at my opponent face. "_Good, she's surprised it's time." _Just like I anticipated. She definitely thinks that there will be no resistance. But, too bad for you because I'm not entirely a normal human in terms of ability thanks to Archer's arm

I frantically dash to my opponent. It's a gamble, yeah I know it's a gamble and more than that, I too realize that the odds is against me right now. But I'll have to do it, I mean it's still way better than just waiting for my death sentence. The women in front of me approach not to hurt or maim me... She's here to silent me. In other words, kill me

***SLASH* *SLASH***

"Ahh...Gah...haaa" I tried to slash my opponent and with a single jump she dodged all my attack.

"Hmm... Maybe I should change my opinion of you... you looked so harmless yet in the inside you were planning something huh?" Tch... now she has regain her composure. My chance now just reduce from 20% to 5%.

"But, you know what? I have enough of this child play so just let me end this silly fight. not to mention I have to prepare for the ritual to, so..." Pair of black wings came out of his back and...

***FLAP***

She's flying, she's flying in the sky... Wait... SHE'S FLYING ? I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT SHE HAS WING AT HER DISPOSAL!

Alright... First of all I have to calm down. It's asking for death if I fight when I'm still confused...

Breath in... Breath out...

Good, at least I'm a bit calmer now. Now let's first analyze this situation. With her looks, she is definitely a normal woman in her early twentieth or maybe even younger. But the problem is the wing... There's no way that a normal human could grow wings on its back. Is it just my illusion? No, I don't think it is. I mean how could she fly if those wings just my illusion, right?

Fine, then she is DEFINITELY not human. Then what is she? A familiar...? No... she looks exactly like a human should be (Except for the wings of course). I don't think that's some kind of familiar. Familiar usually take shape of a animal like a rat or a bat maybe? Anyway that doesn't matter right now. Then she is perhaps a Magus? Might be... Maybe those wings are somehow her Mystic Code? (To tell you the truth, I don't even know what a Mystic code is. I'm just using whatever words that came to my mind. Probably Archer's hand influence).

Oh man... Looks like she's not going to give me any more time to think.

"Good bye FOREVER" As soon as she finished the death sentence. She continuously firing me with a barrage of spear of light. Alright, this is just beyond ridiculous. Just what is she!? I tried to dodge it and yeah I could dodge it some few spear at the start. But... Fate sure is cruel.

***STAB* *STAB***

"Gahhh!" I grimaced in pain when two of her spear pierces both my left arm and leg. I dropped Kanshou that was in my left hand and the sword instantly dissipate into fragment of life and disappear.

"Haa...haa" I breath really hard after taking her attack... Ah that's it, it's the end. I'm going to die right now, without anyone to give me a second chance anymore. "You... just what are you?" I asked her and of course I don't expect her to answer it. I mean, why would she answer it anyway.

"Ridiculous, just why the hell should I tell you? Sorry kid if you want to blame something then blame fate because you're here when I'm doing my mission." See, she's not going to tell. Well it doesn't matter anyway since I'm going to die soon. Though, it's such a shame that I can't fulfill my promise with Sirzech-san.

"Bye now lowly human. Have a nice dream HAHAHA" How I wanted to wipe that big smile on her face. I might trade my life for power to wipe that smile

***FLAP* **

Ah there she goes... she just leave me alone here, slowly but surely dying. It's weird you know... I usually didn't really care if I die since I already knew I should've died ten years ago...

***THUD***

I just fall to the ground and I might not be able to stand anymore.

Yeah that's right, Emiya Shirou should've died along with everyone else ten years ago because of a great fire in Fuyuki city. The 'me' right now is dead... long dead. Before destroying the Great Grail... before get attacked by Berserker... Before being impaled to death by Lancer. Emiya Shirou is no longer alive when being saved. So now, why am I so scared... I am scared that I'll die... I am scared because I can't fulfill my promise with her. My promise with the violet-haired girl that the name I couldn't even remember, I am SCARED... REALLY SCARED because I can't fulfill my promise that I will always STAND BESIDE her, PROTECT her, and LOVE her.

But... no...

No...

NO WAY!

I'M NOT GOING TO ACCEPT THIS. I DEFINITELY DON'T WANT TO DIE LIKE THIS. I STILL WANT TO SEE HER... TO MAKE HER SMILE... TO FULFILL MY PROMISE TO HER... TO EMBRACE HER... TO LOVE HER! THE LOVE SHE ALWAYS DESERVE FROM ME. THERE'S NO WAY I'M GOING TO DIE IN THE PLACE THAT I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE IT IS WITHOUT EVEN SEE HER FOR THE LAST TIME AND TELL HER THAT I LOVE HER.

Please God, Maou or whoever you are... I don't want to die yet... I still want to see her... And even if I really am going to die... At the very least, please let me call her name for one last time. This is the only wish that I have left so please. PLEASE...

"Sa...kura..." Is that her name? I unconsciously called the name... The name of the girl I loved...

* * *

_**(Scene Change Issei POV)**_

* * *

Hyoudou Issei is my name. My parents and guys at school call me Ise. I'm a second year high school student who am currently experiencing the time of my youth. And one funny fact about me is that right now I'm dying...

"Sorry. You were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you."

...Sacred...what?

***THUD* **

My body fell to the ground... I looked at my stomach and surely there IS a hole even though I can't feel any pain. Still, with just one look I already knew it's fatal and will likely kill me. Also, at the same time my eyes were getting blurry.

Dammit. Are you serious ? Am I gonna die at this age? I haven't even lived half of my life yet! Ku…My consciousness starts to fade away while I was having such thought….. Oh yeah, I wonder what's going to happen at school tomorrow? Ah that's right I'm gonna die so why should I think about school. I wonder how people will react when they found out I have die... Well probably most of them didn't care since I have such a bad reputation. Oh but, will Matsuda and Motohama be shocked? Will they cry for me? Heck, not in a hundred years...

Ah that's right. Mum, Dad... I haven't done anything to please them yet….. Oh crap…..it's not going to be funny if they find those porn magazines I hid in different locations after I died. Haha...Why the heck am I only thinking of that kind of stuff when I'm dying…? I guess I really am a pervert to the core of my soul.

My hands…..can still move…I touched my stomach and brought it in front of me. It's red... the color of my blood is red... I was thinking if this probably just some bad dreams I have but the moment I touch my blood. I know, It's not a dream... it's real.

Then I started remembering her. The one who appeared in my head is this one girl. The president of the student council... The 'strict' glasses wearing beauty. Somehow even though her breast (breast is everything for me!) is not so big, I still found my self intoxicated by her as if I know that she's the one for me... Yeah right, too bad I don't believe ridiculous thing such as fate… But still if I was going to die, I wished it was inside the arms of a beautiful girl like that…..

Am I cheating on my girlfriend Yuuma-chan if I think like that? Heck, why should I care? that Yuuma-chan was the one who killed me... …But if I was going to die, I wanted to die after gropping Yuuma-chan's oppai…. Haha, my perverted illusion doesn't stop even before I die…... Aaah, my eyes are getting even more blurry…..

Is it finally the end…..? Damn, I've had a crappy life. I mean, look I haven't see real oppai yet... How could I let my self die like this.

"Hm... So, you're the one who get Rias attention huh?"

Suddenly, someone appeared in front of me, and she talks to me. I can't tell who it is, since my eyes are blurry. Though I don't really care about it. I mean look at me, I'm dying.

"This wound... If I look at it closely I guess this is likely because of an fallen angel. Right?"

Fallen angel? What's that? The only thing I know is that my girlfriend, Yuuma-chan is the one who want to kill me and I think she's human... Maybe.

"Anyway, since you are dying maybe I will just help you out... Your life that is. From now on... You will join the student council!"

Before I lost consciousness, I saw the figure of the girl I adore so much.

* * *

_**(Scene Change) (Souna POV)**_

* * *

"...This is really interesting" I said as I looked at my remaining Evil Pieces. "... 8 Pawn pieces... Now I understand why Rias is interested in this boy." I take a look again at the dying boy. "... Hyoudou Issei... I'll take you with me."

I use all my Pawn pieces to save this boy... Well, it's not really 'saving' because after this... the boy won't be 'human' anymore.

"So you were the on... Huh?" The red-haired newcomer said. She clearly looks confused though it doesn't surprise me if her reaction is like this...

"Sorry Rias, you're late" I said coolly. Ufufufu it sure is fun messing with this girl once in a while. Even though... She definitely not in the mood to play one right now.

"...Souna... Just what are you doing?" Uh-oh there's some steam coming out from her head.

"Just like you see. Sorry Rias, but the fast one get the prizes. From this moment forth this 'former' human is one of my peer." I took a glances at Hyoudou again before preparing the portal to transfer us both

"You... How dare you!? Don't tell me you've been stalling my activity all the time" The girl said, starting to lose herself. It's been a while since I could see her lose her temper so much like this... Just what is this boy's abilities? Now I'm curious.

"Calm down. I don't do all the time, just for the past few weeks since you're acting so suspicious. And look, here's is the result my friend." Too bad There's no mirror here or I could definitely see myself making such a big smile.

"Hmph!" Rias turn away from me... Maybe... Just maybe though I should apologize to her right now... No, I could do that later. The first priority now is that I should patch up Hyoudou before he die... If I don't do that fast enough, the injury might get worse than I anticipated.

"Well... Right now I have to patch up this boy first... I'll talk to you later." By using the portal, both of us disappear in front of her.

"I'll make you pay for this Souna!"

* * *

_**(Scene Change) (Rias POV) ** _

* * *

"Argh... That Souna!" I walk away from the scene... Still depressed, I sit in the nearest bench that I could see.

"Geez... Even though I tried so hard to get him from spying AND stalling (Well actually it's Koneko and Yuuto who do all the job) him... DESPITE ALL OF THAT Souna is still the one who have him... Argh this is so depressing. Not just that... That wide grin on Sona... I'll trade anything just wipe it out from her." Still complaining about my failure. I look at the sky...

"Night sky sure is the best..." The sky sure is beautiful... Unlike in the Underworld, I could see a lot of star here. Not just that the wind also felt good to my body. This is definitely what I need to cool down.

*SWOOSH*

"Haa... Maybe I should just confront her tomorrow? Yeah I will definitely make her answer my question." With determination, I stand up from the bench until...

***RAIN* **

"Geez Rain? Now of all times? This is seriously getting on my nerves now"... Just why of all times it has to rain NOW? Even though I still trying to cool down my self "Ahh whatever maybe I should just go home..." Right before I prepare The portal...

"Haa this is getting boring. So, please..." Hmm? Did I just hear a girl's voice? Weird... I don't really sense any human when I arrive here... "...JUST DIE FOR ME" Wait a minute... That last line just now is really disturbing... I quickly stand up and hid in the bush near the source of the voice...

What I could see really surprise me... I just see a fight between a Fallen Angel and a mere Human. That's right, it's a FIGHT between A FALLEN ANGEL against A MERE HUMAN not a slaughter that usually always happen, and this one human boy is actually fighting against her. That's not even what makes me surprised... The thing is that HE could even cornered the Fallen Angel... This is interesting. I might just lose a valuable servant just now but this mere Human boy could stand against a Fallen Angel. No matter how weak the Fallen is, it's still absurd to think that a human could still fight them.

"Ahh...Gah...haaa" Using a pair of swords, the boy tried to slash her. But, it's easily dodged by the Fallen... Now that I look more closely, the boy's injured. Tattered clothes, ragged breathing, and some scar in his body and yet he still remain strong against his enemy. This boy is certainly interesting... more interesting than that Hyoudou Issei.

"Hmm... Maybe I should change my opinion of you... you looked so harmless yet in the inside you were planning something huh?" Realizing her fault for underestimating her opponent. The fallen angel readied another spear and...

***FLAP* **

Knowing that she could loss if the battle was delayed any longer. She use all advantage that she has over the boy and one of them is the wings... Wings that black in color and symbolize the 'stain' in her holiness as a former Angel.

***STAB* *STAB***

"Gahhh!" The boy grimace in pain as the spear pierce both his left arm and leg. It's such a pity, if only the Fallen Angel didn't use her wings... I think the boy could actually win this fight. I chuckle to myself, to think I could find another Human with this capability... I wonder what pieces should I use for this one. Maybe a Knight? Since he use swords or maybe Rook? Since It could strengthen his body to the limit. I don't even consider to use the Bishop and Pawns since for Bishop, I don't think he could use magic and for Pawns... Well I personally think he has lot more value than that.

"Haa...haa" There's no hope. He's going to die. "You... just what are you?" Hmm? Instead crying of begging for forgiveness this human boy could even still questioning the Fallen Angel.

***BA-DUMP* *BA-DUMP* **

What's this? Am I excited? Is this really exciting for me? Just what is this feeling that I'm experiencing right now? Is it sadness since the boy there is going to die? Or is it excitement since I'm going to have a new Servant? And a capable Servant at this case? I don't know but one thing for sure I will make this human boy become my Servant... I won't let anyone get in my way anymore.

"Ridiculous, just why the hell should I tell you? Sorry kid if you want to blame something then blame fate because you're here when I'm doing my mission." Sorry Fallen but as much as I know God is dead in the last war. So, I don't think you can blame God for this. "Bye now lowly human. Have a nice dream HAHAHA" Yeah right, you just barely win just because you can fly and he was wounded. If he was fit to fight, I think you will be the facing the ground right now Fallen.

***FLAP***

The Fallen Angel fly away from the boy... Leaving him dying, all alone. Maybe I should have just show up and help him after all. But, then again if I help him earlier, I might not know that he was a great candidate to replace (And maybe even better) the boy Souna just stole from me. I might hate Souna a moment ago but now I'm really thankful to her because if it's not because of her... I don't think I could meet this boy.

***THUD* **

He fell to the ground... And of course this is usually the end for another human. But luckily, I'm right here watching him and not to mention I'm also interested in his ability.

"Sa...kura..." The boy is muttering something. Sakura? Does he mean a Sakura tree? Why would he want to see a tree in the moment he is going to die? Then again, it might not a tree he was referring to. It sounded really funny if he really did was thinking of a tree before he die... Wait, Sakura? A name maybe? A girl's name?

He close his eyes. Probably he thinks that his fate has already sealed. Too bad for you because you're going to be my Servant. _"Alright I think it's time for me to come out"_ And then I come out form my hiding to save him...

* * *

_**(Scene Change) (Shirou POV) ** _

* * *

I close my eyes. If I'm going to die then at least I want it to be peaceful one. Not because of Lance wielding maniac who keep chasing me, not because the arm that is slowly killing me like a time bomb, or not because trying to do the impossible like an idiot... Wait, if I think about it. It's not peaceful at all. I mean I'm being killed by a woman I barely know. How is that a peaceful death? Now I wonder how is Sakura going? did she worried about me? Haha I can already picture her worried face... Or did she forget about me? She could be going out now with his new boyfriend... No I can't have doubt about her. After all I Trust her as my comrade... And my lover.

***TAP* *TAP* **

I could hear some footstep sound... And it's getting closer. Who is it? Is it that woman?

Is she back to end my life? Wait... She supposedly use wings back there right? So I don't think she will get back to this place using foot.

"I see... You're definitely interesting one boy..." In cool manner, she keep approaching me. Just who is she? Don't tell me she's one of that girl's comrade... If she really is then what would she do to me? Heh... That's ridiculous question. Of course she's here to finish me off.

Ahh... My eyes just keep getting blurrier... Wow, now I don't really know what to say if I met up with Sirzech-san after this... Should I apologize? Yeah I definitely should apologize to him. After all, I can't fulfill my promise... Or should I be angry with him? Since I just revived to be killed again. Isn't that ridiculous, right? Haa... sorry Sakura that this man you love is so powerless

"Hmm...? Pawns? Not a Knight or a Rook?" A girl's voice? What is she blabbering about? Pawns... Knight... Rook? Is that the name of pieces that is used in chess play? And what does she mean by 'Not a Knight or Rook'? Is she talking about chess in front of a dying person? Alright... This is one weird situation I'm in before I die...

"Ehh? 8 Pawns? Ufufufu I guess my feelings really hit the mark this time" And here I am... While I found my self dying. there's someone here who keeps talking nonsense about a dying person. 8 Pawns? Is that all the Pawns? What does she mean when she said that her feelings hit the mark? Now this is just keep getting more confusing. Can you please just leave me alone... Am I wishing for a peaceful death is too much to ask for? Haa... I guess God really hates me now that I have make a contract with a Devil.

Urgh... Now I barely could even see anything... My vision is so unfocused.

"I have decide it... From now on, I'll take you up as my Servant!" And before I lose my consciousness... My eyes catch a glimpse of beautiful crimson haired woman...

* * *

Just another random ranting...

"Guhehehe everyone this AKS here coming with this story YAHOO!" AKS suddenly comes out from the door leading to Emiya residence and laugh like a monkey.

"I'M NOT A MONKEY!" Said the MONKEY with some unpleasant tone in his voice.

"IT'S NOT JUST 'UNPLEASANT'. I'M ANGRY DAMMIT." With the power of the Author. I'll shut your mouth for the rest of your life MONKEY.

"What the...? YOU ****ING BI***" And thus... with that the throne of power will be given to me... MEEEEE

"Who is he?" Shirou asked with a mixed expression of confused and concerns in his face.

"I don't know and I don't care either " A boy named Issei answer with some hint of uninterested behind his voice.

"Is that so? Well then it's probably for better if we just leave him be" Shirou state before turn himself to the door and leave the MONKEY.

"*******!" Still unable to talk back, the MONKEY beg for helps.

"Oh well, then see you next time people." And even Issei leave the MONKEY all alone.

"**** **** **" Heh since the useless monkey can't talk then I'll be the one who give the regards to all reader.

Then... this is AnimeAKS everyone thanks for reading this fic and I'm out.

Oh and for next time... Fate-Sky 1-1: Am I a demon?


	2. Fate-Sky 1-1: Am I Demon?

**First of all, this is the revised chapter 2 that you guys want, it involves the change of my theory about the use of Holy Swords/weapon for Shirou.**

**And gee... Why did all of you guys use Excalibur as an excuse. There ARE another awesome Holy weapons inside his Reality Marble like Arondight for example. I can't believe you guys forget about their existences (T_T)  
**

**Well whatever, enough ranting here we gooooooooooo**

**AKS: Kept you waiting, huh?**

**Feng: Hey, that's a quote from my story's original series.**

**AKS: No, it's not. Your fault for making it a Regular Fanfic of I.S. Category.**

**Feng: …I know it would come and bite me in the back later. Whatever, anyone wants to know why the chapter's terribly delayed? It's because AKS was busy procrastinating, having headaches, being lazy, playing DragonNest, being busy, get some bad luck, play DragonNest, have another bad luck, then had a mid-term exam, then play DragonNest again.**

**AKS: So what? At least my Gladiator is in his top shape and could win (Almost, with 30 wins and 5 loses. It's not bad at all right?) of my PVP matches this week...**

**Feng: And you tried to convert me too. But no, I shall resist as long as I can! Still, reading the original version of this chapter made me cry. From the pain. Seriously AKS, you can play DN everyday even during exam days but unable to make a draft that was not a Brown Note? What the hell?**

**AKS:_ ...Brown Note?_ That's It! WITH THE POWER OF THE GODLY AUTHOR... DISAPPEAR!**

**Feng: Oh no, no, you're not whiffing me out, no, Wait, Not Mid-Sent—**

**AKS: GUAHAHAHA GROVEL BEFORE ME! By the way, happy April Fools!  
**

* * *

_The truth is you don't know what will happen tomorrow. Life is crazy ride, and nothing is guaranteed - Eminem_

_ITALIC: THOUGHTS OR DREAMS_

**_BOLD: MOVEMENTS OR SOUND EFFECT_**

_[Calling]: Communication through communication link or phone or Sacred Gear voice_

_Fate-Sky 1-1: Am I Demon?_

**『**Opening Theme: Another Heaven by earthmind**』**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay night and High School DxD and if I do own something, then that will be the story of this crossover.**

* * *

_It's dark... that's the only thing that I could tell from this place._

_'Where is this' I asked the question to myself. The last thing I remember was that I was in some kind of park, not this dark place._

_'Have I finally died? Again?' I asked the obvious question to myself. Why bother asking yourself Emiya Shirou? If you're not dead then why are you even in this place? This is probably what other people called afterlife._

_"No you're not, idiot." __Some familiar voice seems to whisper right beside my ear and then the world suddenly engulfed in a blinding light and..._

**_*ZWOOSH* _**

_With the end of the blinding light, I can feel some gushes of wind passing through my skin and that's my cue as the world finally revealed itself as a big barren desert with monolithic black gears gyrating in its sky. Countless blades were anchored to the ground... as if telling me that it was some kind of graveyard in the desert. Not only that, the view of the sky was also disturbed by a thick of haze and smoke that came out of nowhere._

_"Greetings... or should I say welcome back, Emiya Shirou." It's Archer, no doubt about it. His voice from earlier really gave me the hint but now it's not just my speculation. It's him. At least it's his appearance when I last met him in the Fifth Holy Grail War. Well at the very least, he still has his features from the last time I met him like his white hair and the tanned skin, also with his signature red overcoat._

_"Archer..." I wanted to say 'thank you' to him for helping me but somehow the word just stop right before leaving my mouth. "...Where is this? No... WHAT is this place?" I specifically emphasized that word to make him tell me the fact._

_"No need to rush alright... and for your question, you could at least find out by yourself, right? After all, this is your world, or at least it 'used' to be" My world? What does that mean? I just don't get it. "Haaa come on, are you really that stupid? Can't you feel the familiarity of this place for you? Well, I guess I expect too much for you..." Alright, now I can't let that one just slide. I have to admit, he did save me AND help me by giving off his arm to me but that doesn't really give him the rights to talk to me like that._

_Think Shirou... Think... Just what is this place? Sure just like he said it feels oddly familiar but I still don't know what is this place. Have I ever set my foot to this place before? No I don't think so... I actually barely travelled out of Fuyuki city and I think when I did go out from the city, I'm pretty positive that I've never visit this kind of place._

_"So...? You realize it yet? Have you realized what kind of place is this?" He asks, questioning me to answer the big question._

_"No... I ...Don't know..." My voice seems to trail off... I don't like using any excuse and lie to him so I just kinda tell him the truth._

_"I see... Heh and here I thought you're going to make me keep up with you." He replied, using his sarcastic remarks and voices. Oh man, this guy could reaaaally get on my nerve some time._

_"Very well then. Since you don't have any purpose for staying here any longer, until next time Emiya Shirou and hopefully when the next time we meet you already know and understand just what is this place." He turns his back to me and make a motion with his hand._

**_*CLICK* _**

_Once again... The world is back to the black void earlier..._

* * *

**_(Scene Change) (Shirou POV)_**

* * *

"Uhhh..." I open my eyes and tried to wake myself up but my mind is somehow still blank and unable to process anything right now. "...What just happened?" I ask, hoping that someone would answer that. But unfortunately, there is no answer. "Urgh... My body still hurt..." I said... It's not just opinion from me though, it's purely a statement. My body is still painful and it is not an exaggeration, and when someone like me who could still walk with an almost dead body said that it's painful... then it's REALLY painful...

***CREAK* **

Alright... that sound just now makes me realize something. _'Where am I?_' I frantically thought in my mind. My eyes quickly scanned the place. It seems that I'm in some kind of 'room'. Well I say room, but looking at the condition of this 'room'... One could definitely say that it's long abandoned. There's a lot of spider webbing in the corner of the room, the bed looks like it could break at any moment and to tell you the truth, and the room barely has any light. It's so dark in here that I doubt normal people can walk and not fall.

Then again, I'm not exactly a normal person to begin with. I could see clearly in this condition is only because that I use some Reinforcement in my eyes beforehand.

***TAP* *TAP* **

I could hear some footsteps with my reinforced ear... From beneath this floor I believe? And unfortunately for me it's definitely getting closer and closer.

_'I have to get out of here and QUICKLY'_ My mind begged me and in response to that, I tried to raise my body from the 'bed', if I could even say that this broken table with some sheet covering it is a bed...

***THUD***

And with a 'thud' sound, I fell to the ground without even able to move any muscle in my body... I had only realized it but my body felt so stiff.

"A-are you okay?" The presence enters the room and looked really confused and worried about me. From what I could see the figure is a young woman in her late teens with crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs and to be frank... she was beautiful... and plus she has um... huge 'assets' that just made her the perfect ideal of every man's fantasy.

But not mine. I already have Sakura and without a doubt she's the most important person for me in the world.

_'Oh no, not again' _A moment after I feel my eyes suddenly felt very heavy... And in the end, of course I lost my consciousness again

_Sometimes later... _

I finally opened my eyes... again. Strangely, this room now is brighter and also to found some ice packs in my arms and my legs.

"How are you feeling? Is it better?" To my surprise a voice is breaking out the silence all of a sudden... From my side? I quickly move my gaze to see her face. No doubt, it's the woman from before. "I'm sorry, it's my fault that I left you here alone even though you're still sick..." She bows her head, seriously apologizing at me...

"Don't worry about it, I'm okay... thanks for saving me" I reassure her knowing that somehow she could be after all be my saver. So I think it won't hurt to be polite to her. Though, I was wondering how my wounds in my hand and leg are healed already and my body also feel a lot better than before. "By the way... Where am I?" I asked, while tilting my head a little and (possibly) making a confused expression with my faces.

"This one of my family's property though it's abandoned since no one lives in this place. This 'house' is actually mine after my family gave it to me. But, when the time I first take it, it's already in a really bad shape. So, I refused to live here." She explains, while making some motion with her hand that seems to emphasized her explanations.

"I see, then I suppose that you're the one who save me? Wait... Actually, how did you save me? I was badly wounded right?" I asked her again. Sure, I'm really grateful that I'm being saved but I'm really wondering just how she saved me. I mean, at that time my body is bleeding, broken, and half dead. It's not easy to heal someone from that kinds of wound.

"Well, I healed it already... it's really critical especially with some areas like around your left arm so I have to put some of my magic to help the healing. But, then again... you're healing rate is... rather inhuman..." She didn't just say that... She's simply stating the obvious, the anomaly within my body. And of course, just like I thought... She's not normal person. No, even worse than that... I could 'smell' some Prana around her body and strongly too. The smell is so strong that my nose hurt a little (She smells like dust, though I don't get why she would smell like that, at least to me... I think she is a person who likes to be perfect to maintain her presence, the presence of a Noble) ... Right, this amount of pure Prana is definitely beyond human capabilities. Then, still bewildered, she put up such a... complicated face. A pure mixed expression between confused and amazed by me... Though, she also seems to have a little sign of amusement in her face… like she had just found an almost extinct rare animal and just thinking about it make my body shudder somehow.

"I-is that so? Thank you very much... I think mere words cannot describe how grateful I am to you um..." Stuttering, I thank her from beneath my hearth and tried to get out of the bed... And almost fell to the ground again if she didn't catch me. Oh for the sake of the Root _(Wait? What Root? Geez, is this also his arm's influence? He sure is giving me lots of influence lately.),_ this is so embarrassing! ...Eh? Magic? Don't tell me...!?

"...You... Are you a Magus?" My tone was very low and I found it a little cold. But, it's necessary. I'm definitely still in danger if she is a Magus. I still can't lower my guard against her.

"I am… Oh, that's right, I forgot to tell you my name, it was very rude of me to not telling you my name. My name is Rias Gremory and for your question, no, I'm not. I'm _stronger_... Way _stronger_ than any normal human even if they used some kind of magic..." I see, by the way she emphasized the word 'stronger' and more 'stronger' than any human then that means she's not _human_ herself. And her name... Is this the person? The Rias Gremory Sirzech-san asked to protect? Should I tell her about my deal with her brother? No, I think that will be a bad idea. I can tell, even if we just met... she is (well, maybe) a VERY prideful person and if I tell her about it... It might damage her pride and she would probably refuse the help... Which will be a bad impact for my situation right now? Maybe I should keep quiet for now and have to watch her from the shadow... Yeah now that will work. "...And assuming you have the knowledge on the matter, you're a Magus, are you?" I silently nod to her question

Well, there's only one thing in my head right now and that is to answer her question... "Although not a decent one... But, yeah I'm a Magus and I aware of Magic. Ah and sorry for the late introduction, my name is Emiya Shirou. But you... What are you?" Well it's just an act, I have to act like I'm surprised and don't know anything even if the truth is I already know that she is, like her brother, a Devil. But, If I act to rash here then things could become a lose-lose situation for me right?

"I see... Then that makes things easier for me... I will inquire you about the whole events tomorrow and for now, you should rest. Just think of this place as your home. Ah, that's right... I have prepared some spare clothes in the drawer over there, use it by any means you wants. And can I call you Shirou?" She pointed out the drawer in the corner of the room. Strange, I don't remember seeing any drawer back then. Did she just buy it for me? Hmm... She's really kind for someone she just met... I guess that makes it worth to promise Sirzech-san that I'm going to protect her. At the very least she seems to be a very good person who has a nice heart and a kind attitude. If I combine it with her looks, she must be popular in her peers. "Oh and... I'll visit you again in the evening, I'll have to go to school for now. Take care of yourselves okay?" She wave at me... Damn, if I never have a girlfriend, I'll consider myself REALLY happy... No wait, I can't think like that, I already have a girlfriend. Sakura...

"It's fine. Alright then... Have a nice day..." I wave back at her. Maybe I should just clean up the house when she's gone as a token of gratitude...

...Or maybe I should not...

_Some times later in the noon... _

"...Is this a burglary? No, maybe a storm? ARGHHH JUST WHAT HAPPEN TO THIS PLACE" Am I angry? No, I'm not... Am I pissed? No, that still can't describe how I'm feeling right now... Am I furious? YES I AM. I'M REALLY FURIOUS RIGHT NOW. JUST LOOK AT THIS PLACE... IS THERE ANY STORM JUST NOW? Haaa... It somehow feels depressing when I look around the house... The state is just... Fabulous... In the bad way of course.

_'Alright I have decided it. When I'm done with this place then even the most glorious castle will be put in shame!'_ I declare the proclamation in my mind and start preparing myself for the arduous task. Ah, I just hope that my injury wouldn't become worst.

_A Few Hours later... _

"Uh... So tired..." is the only thing that my mouth can bring to say. What's the state of my body right now? It feels like right after I fought with Berserker. You hear me? It's like I fought with THAT Berserker. You know, the giant madman who keeps swinging his sword like axe. And for the note, I'm currently leaning my body to a wall near a bathroom (?) in the second floor

_'Ah... Look at the positive side Shirou... At least you could clean this 'house' right?_' My minds keep assuring me. Well, I have to agree to that though, the 'house' now look so clean and at least a decent place to live if not because the furniture. If you want to ask about where or what happen to the furniture, well... to summarize it, I just threw it all away, the broken ones, of course. The good ones can be repaired by me (The Ultimate Fake Janitor). Surprisingly though, this place is not a 'house' at all. It's a four floored MANSION! Man, I haven't even finished cleaning the second floor but I already felt so tired.

***GROWL* **

Ah... Now that I think about it, it's already past noon right now and I haven't eat any lunch yet. I guess that explains why my body felt so hungry right now.

"Alright... Let's cook something, shall we?" I quickly raised my body, wash my face in the bathroom, and head to the kitchen. Well, to my surprise when I was cleaning the first floor (that includes the kitchen too), the fridges was elaborately full and all of it was at least in good condition if not in the best of the best category. Oh, not to mention that almost all the kitchen utensils is surprisingly in good shape albeit not all of it. Well, at the very least its condition is better than any other places in this mansion. Albeit it was also quite creepy. It felt like it was a different dimension.

_'Maybe I should make something for her as well?'_ I stride over to the fridges to check the ingredients. 'Hmm... With this ingredients... Perhaps I can cook a Paella?" With the help of a tray I found in corner of the kitchen, I picked all the necessary ingredients like some chicken and put them to the counter near the stove, quickly prepare the spice mix by combining a tablespoon sweet paprika, two teaspoons dried oregano with kosher salt and freshly ground pepper and put them in a bowl. Well, now that I have to wait for one hour to marinate the chicken... Let's make some salad too.

"I'm back... hmm... What's this smell?" I was interrupted when I heard some voice coming from the main door. It seems that she's back from school. "Hmm... Shirou... Are you perhaps cooking something?" She asked while wearing such a... concerned look? "And... Um... Just what happen here? The room seems to be... more vacant... and much cleaner…"

"Yeah I'm cooking Paella right now. As for the latter... well... I cleaned the house." The reaction? She just gapes from my statement. Ah... I forgot this is not my house... I couldn't just do anything I want in here... "Ah, S-sorry... I don't know if that I've thrown away anything important to you Gremory-san..." I bow my head and apologized to her, not wanting to make her angry.

"N-no, it's… it's okay. It's just... How should I put it? You're still hurt right? Why did you do something like this? Cleaning this place into this… clean…" She looks confused by my behavior. Though… did I feel a tinge of regret in her voice? Nah, must be a mistake. **(Feng: Gaah! Typical. Dense. Protagonist. Dismissal.)**

"Sorry, I just want to be good guest after all." I smiled at her. Well, the real reason is that I'm bored but I think it's better if I didn't tell her about it. Plus I can't just let myself get any rest when there is a 'place' that looked like this. At least it looks way cleaner now. "And please take a seat. The cooking is almost done so... just wait a minute okay? Oh, don't forget to wash your hands too."

"A-alright then..." Man... Now this looks awkward... Sorry Gremory-san for making trouble for you like this...

_Later..._

"Hmm... That is truly an exquisite dish Shirou. Never in my life have I seen others turn such simple dish into such a magnificent tasting piece of art. Where did you learn to cook like that?" Wow, that's embarrassing... getting praised like that.

"Thanks and for the question... Well… I lived alone since a few years agoand even before that, my Dad's a Lethal Chef." I said that nonchalantly but cringed as I realized I just steered the conversation into a landmine.

"Lived alone? You said you had a father… oh. I-I'm sorry." She seems to be truly apologetic. I felt guilty making her look that sorry.

"No. It's okay. I've dealt with it." Gah, how can I be so stupid? Need to change topic, need to change the topic, ah! "And… I didn't just cooked because I lived alone. Doing it and other household chores makes me feel rather calm." Some people said that my hobby is weird and girlish... What's wrong with being a guy who loves to do any household chores right? It's really refreshing, I really recommend it.

"T-that's quite a weird hobby for a boy your age." She seems to have caught on the fact that I had steered the conversation back on topic to avoid the landmine and returned to normal. "But I won't complain, seeing the fabulous result in front of me, I don't think I have any right to complain." Ah Gremory-san... your understanding is really touching me... "...By the way... I have a matter to discuss with you Shirou..." Her expression became a bit serious all of a sudden "Starting tomorrow, you are going to school with me."

"Huh?" Damn, my expression must look very funny right now. Why's that? Because I am just... surprised by what she just tell me. "Um... Gremory-san... You just said school right? But how? You USUALLY have to fill a lot of procedures for that and not to mention you don't know anything about me except my name..." I tried to emphasize the word 'usually'. I'm pretty certain that she only know about my name... but, then again, somehow by her smile (or maybe a smirk?), I have the feeling whether she used her money or her connection to easily enroll me to a school. Which was not surprising due to the fact that she was able to ignore a mansion given for her and not use it or even concerned with it.

"Don't worry about minor stuff like that. I already filled the paper works, all you have to do is just go to school with me. Hmm, judging your appearances... you should be fine if it's tomorrow right?"... Right on the mark. Girls sure is scary when they are serious...

"B-but ho-"

"Something are better left unknown Shirou." That's my cue to be silence. It's as if she's saying 'Don't worry about the details, all you have to do is come with me'. This women is unbelievable, just unbelievable... I think I definitely can compare her with Toh... T-that's right I think her name is Tohbaka or something. …That's a funny name. Man, just what the hell's wrong with my head?

"Oh but I don't have any uniform for that Gremory-san. Plus, where should I enroll?" I asked with some confusion on my tone.

"I already told you not to worry about some minor stuff like that right? I will have one of my Servant to prepare it for you in tomorrow's morning." Again, she just impress me with her way of thinking. I guess I don't have any choice huh? Well, maybe I should just play along for now. It also has some benefits for me right? I could watch her from closer in her daily life. "Also, you will start as a second year student in the school, Kuoh Academy is the name. Remember it alright?" I see, Kuoh Academy huh?

"...Very well then, it's the very least I could do for someone who save me. And… concerning the details you speak in the morning... what are those?" To tell you the truth I'm still reluctant to go, especially when she even goes to the extent of making a fake identities for me.

"I already told you right? I will inquire you about it all tomorrow. So, I need to prepare some things first too... And perhaps you should take a rest Shirou. Trust me, you'll need it." She smiled to again. But this time... Her smile is well... How should I say it? Mischievous maybe?

"Is that so? Thank you Gremory-san. You really helped me out. But, can I take a walk outside? I really need some fresh air after working this much." I'm not lying you know. I think EVERY human needs some refreshment after they finish such a feat like cleaning this mansion. Even if it's still not finished.

"Are you sure? It's not good for your health when your body is still in that state. Though... If you persist that you want to go, I won't hold you back. Just remember to come back before it's getting too late. After all, it's almost sunset." That face... I see, so she's concerned about me huh? Now I felt bad if I just go, but...

"I already felt better now, Gremory-san. You don't have to worry about me too much." I tried to assure her. Well, it's the least thing I could do to lift her anxiety a little.

"...Okay, then take this." She threw a something. What's this? A key? "...Use it to open the door. I think I'll be back to my home before you get back and if that happens then just use it. From this point on... this Place is yours." Huh? What did she just say? This place is mine? Are you really sure about it? Sure, this place is such a mess...But with some cleaning here and there, with the size... This place could easily become a modern castle. And yet, with all the certain facts, she is just going give it to me like it's nothing? Wow, now she just hits a new level of kindness. …wait, did I detect regret on her face? Should I inquire it? No… I then remembered how prideful she seems and decided against it.

"T-thanks Gremory-san... But, isn't this a little too much?" While I'm DEFINITELY grateful by what she had do just now, I'm just... Well, to put it simply, anxious. Sure, her figures definitely could say that she's not the type who wears some mask but beneath the facade is some manipulative nature. Yeah, I think I could bet on that... But, somehow it's just didn't feel right. I mean, how could she be so kind to the extent of giving her own house to some stranger she just met right?

"It is NOT too much. After all, from yesterday onward... You are my Servant... So, of course I have my concerns for you and I assure you Shirou-kun that in the future. This will not change." Filled with determination and resolve yet at the same time still caring and kind. She exposed what she thought about me...

...Wait? Servant? For the sake's of the Root, the last time I heard that word I got dragged into a war where each of the 'Servant' have to kill each other. And I got killed a LOT of times in it when I was only fighting as the Master. As the Servant? Doubt I would fare too well. Even that Archer had some trouble. And he's smart. Me? I happened to just don't die when I'm killed, for some reason.

But then again, I think I should leave it for today. I don't want to be such an ungrateful trash who can't even said a simple 'thank you' to the person who just save him.

"Alright then, I'm leaving Gremory-san..." I waved at her as I walk to the front door.

"Be careful out there..." She just wave back at me and smile before I turned myself and open the door...

***CREAK* **

I open the door, left the mansion with only wearing such a simple white T-shirt, a black jeans and a pair of sneakers that Gremory-san lent me. Hmm... At least it's better than wearing my tattered clothes though.

So... Where should I go first huh? A police station? Sure, that's a fine place to search some information about this place, especially the name of this place and its detail like its terrain or the exact location... wait… now that I think about it, it would surely attract a lot attention from both the officer and the ones who just passes by. I mean, how would they react if they find someone who lives in a city yet doesn't even know its city? And I can't really say that I'm lost too... Wait, if I could act well enough, maybe they will believe me that I'm somehow had an amnesia or maybe really lost.

...No, the risk is just too big. What if they just took me in their care and transport me to a hospital? Yeah, better find an easier course of action.

Think Shirou... Where could you gather information without having to attract much attention?

Hmm... If only I have the right equipment to do so...

... ... ...!

That's right... I could use the Internet!

Very well then, my first stop should be the nearest internet cafe in the area...

**_(Scene Change) (Issei POV)_**

_Back in the morning... _

[WAKE-UP! WAKE-UP! IF YOU DON'T WAKE-UP I'M GOING TO KI…KISS YOU….]

"….Ummm." It's an alarm clock which wakes you up with the voice of a tsundere, but it couldn't wake up its owner who is still sleeping. That owner fell onto the floor from his bed, and had nightmares on the floor. And of course, that would be me. Damn, such a worse way to wake up...

... I saw that dream again... Lately, it's been the same dream. The dream where I was killed by Yuuma-chan. But since I'm standing here alive, that had to be a dream right? There's no way a dead man could fall from the bed and felt the pain.

"Ise! Wake up!" Mum's voice came from the stairs. It's just like every morning. That's right... Every morning in my life is filled with nothing but this event. And to tell you the truth... I'm kinda tired of this kind of life... Why can't I just wake up to find a naked woman beside me right? Like in the anime I watch with Matsuda and Motohama the other day.

"I know! I will get up now!" After replying, I got up from the floor. "Haa... Such a bad start..." I feel so down... I made a large sigh while putting my arms through my uniform.

_Later... _

"I'm going." I said as I left the house while yawning. During the walk to school, I couldn't help but close my eyes due to the sunlight. Man, what a pain. Lately, the sun has been giving me a bad feeling. The sunlight feels like it is piercing through my skin and I can't stand it plus not to mention that I;m REALLY annoyed with it.

Anyway, the morning sunshine is totally bad for me. I can't wake up in the morning. Since I can't wake up, lately, my mum comes and wakes me up roughly. Instead, at night, I become more active. There is something inside my body that comes out and makes my tension high. I've completely become a "night" person...

It's weird. Something is wrong. I do stay up late often, but it would be a miracle if I could even stay awake till 1 o'clock late at night. But now, I can easily stay awake till 3 or 4 o'clock. Lately, I go to sleep after the sun comes up, and that has been my daily routine. Oh yeah, for some information I'm not addicted to online games nor am I addicted to night shows.

...What's happening to my body? Is my brain trying to not sleep so I don't have to watch the dream where my girlfriend kills me? Nah, that's just some of my personal feeling, so that can't be it. It would still be natural for a human body to feel the need of going to sleep at night.

The feeling I have at night... I think it is something completely different from before. I don't know how to explain it but my body feels pumped, and I have a feeling something mysterious is rising from the depth of my body (It's still pretty vague though). I went out at night to test it a little. And yup, the walking pace of my footsteps is faster and my heart shakes with joy when I go into dark places at night. Strange right? I even tried to dash at night, and to my surprise, it gave me incredible speed. If I joined the track team, I would easily become the best. My stamina also doesn't go down. I have so much stamina that I can do a full marathon as if I'm just jogging.

I became over-confident, and when I ran in the morning, I didn't have any stamina that I thought the things which occurred at night were a lie. No, it would be an average speed for a high school student, but there is a huge gap between my 'night-self' and my 'day-self'.

I become weird at night. Sure, It would sound like a phrase coming from a freak, but the feeling I have at night is changing me into a different person.

Uggh...the sunlight is giving me a hard time... Unlike at night, I become totally "weak" during the day. No matter how much I think about it, something is definitely wrong with my body. I can only think that I have changed ever since the day I went on a date with Yuuma-chan...

_Later at School..._

The school I go to is a private school, Kuou Academy. Before, it was a girl's only school, but now it's a co-ed. So the ratio of girls is higher than boys, but as the year goes on, the number of boys increased. But overall, there are more girls compared to boys. I'm a 2nd year high school student, and in my class, the ratio of girls to boys is 7:3. For 3rd year students, it is 8:2. Even now, the girls have a stronger authority and the majority of the people in the Student Council are girls, even the School President is a girl. It's a school where boys can't do whatever they like, but I joined this school. It's simple. This place has more girls, and that is a wonderful thing. This school is said to be hard to get into, but I got in thanks to my bad intentions, which is to study while being surrounded by girls. Just for that reason, I am currently attending this school.

What's wrong with that!? What's wrong with being a horny guy!? It's my life! No one has the right to say anything to me! I'm going to build a harem in this school! And that was my mission when I entered this school. But now I feel depressed. Since there are so many girls here, I thought I could make 2 or 3 girlfriends easily.

But in the end, reality is always a harsh mistress. Only one group of good looking guys are popular, but girls don't even look at me. To be more precise, they ignore me like trash lying on the floor. Shit! This wasn't in my plan! It can't be!? In my plan, I was supposed to get my first girlfriend straight after I entered this school! After that, I would have broken up with her and started dating a new girl, and so on. And by the time I graduate, heaps of girls were supposed to fight over me in a Battle Royale! At this rate, my objective would be just a dream! Wait, is it already a dream!? What is wrong!? The era I was born in? Or is there something wrong with me...? No...! I don't want to think about it! That is the daily things I am thinking about.

I arrived at my classroom while making a big sigh, and sat down on my chair.

"Hey, buddy. How was the porno video I lent you? It was some good stuff, wasn't it?" The guy who came to speak to me has a bald head and is my buddy number 1: Matsuda. At first glance he looks like an experienced sportsman, but he is a perverted guy who says sexually harassing comments daily. During junior high school, he was a super good sportsman and he set several records, but now, he is in the photography club. He wants to get pictures of girls from every angle, so he is nicknamed the 'Perverted Baldy' and the 'Sexual Harassment Paparazzi'.

"Hmm, the wind was strong this morning, wasn't it? Thanks to that, I was able get a good view of the girls' panties." The guy with the glasses who is acting cool is buddy number 2: Motohama. His glasses have an ability that lets him get the numerical value of girls' measurements. His nickname is 'Perverted Glasses', and 'BWH calculator'. These two are my buddies. Seriously, every time I look at these two I feel like a 'loser'.

"I got some nice stuff". Matsuda took out a load of inappropriate magazines and DVDs from his bag, and put them on my desk with no hesitation. Damn, this guy really has some guts...

"Hieee!" There was a small scream from a girl on the other side of the class. Well, that would be a normal reaction, since something like "this" is happening in the morning and in front of them too.

"Sick brats."

"Die, you filthy beasts!" Following the scream, there were negative comments coming from other girls. Sure, sure... It's understandable alright? But, did they really have to yell that much...? It's really hurting my ears now.

"Silence! This is our entertainment! Girls and kids shouldn't look and keep away! Or else, I will rape all of you in my imagination!" Nice sexual harassment speech as always, Matsuda-kun. Not long ago, I would be saying "Wow, where did you get these treasures from!" with glittering eyes. But since I'm in a terrible state every morning lately, I don't feel like getting loud or noisy about it.

Matsuda makes a sigh while looking at my face. "What is it with you? There are this many treasures in front of you and your expression is boring." Oh, did he worry about me?

"What's wrong with you? You aren't your usual self lately. It's definitely weird." Motohama also makes a comment while poking his glasses.

"I also want to get excited with all of this, but lately, I don't have the energy to get excited." I state, yeah... Lately my body felt so weak in the morning yet felt so 'superhuman' at night.

"Do you have some illness? That can't be. The guy who is a 'manifestation of all sexual desires' like you can't be sick." Motohama says a rude comment about me. Seriously, this bastard is rude.

"Oh, is it that? The hallucination about the imaginary girlfriend you have. Yuuma-chan, was it? Is that giving you a side effect?"

"Do you guys seriously not remember Yuuma-chan?" Both of them started looking at me with sad eyes after my question. Please... I'm not that pitiful alright.

"We seriously don't know her. You really should get a doctor to check you. Isn't that right, Motohama?" Matsuda commented and nodding to himself.

"Yeah, and we've been saying dozens of times that we don't know anyone with that name." Motohama replied to him, still poking his glasses...

They are always like this every time I ask them about Yuuma-chan. I thought they were just playing a joke. But after talking to them seriously, I found out that they were telling the truth. I definitely remember introducing Yuuma-chan to them. They were saying things like "How come a babe like her is going out with Ise!" and "There must be a system error occurring. Ise, you haven't done anything illegal, have you?" and kept on making rude comments. I remember I was getting cocky and said, "You guys should get girlfriends as well". I remember that time very clearly. But they don't, and they don't even remember about Yuuma-chan. It's as if Amano Yuuma never existed. It's as if the time I spent with Yuuma-chan never happened and it's just like the hallucination these two were talking about. Like these two proved, there is no record of Yuuma's mobile number or mail address in my mobile phone. Was it deleted from the memory? Did someone delete it? That can't be! I still have my memory. Plus, it's too illogical to think that someone can and has delete everyone's memory about themselves...

I called the number that I remembered, but that phone number isn't currently in use. So does that mean she didn't exist? Was it all my imagination? Something crazy like that could never happen, but apart from my memory, there is no evidence to prove that she existed. If I think about it, I don't know her home address. She was a student from another school, and I found the school where they were wearing the same uniform as her. So I asked the students from that school about Yuuma-chan, but they said there was no student with that name. So who was my girlfriend? Who was I dating? So the dream I've been having is just a fantasy that I made up? Was I talking to Matsuda and Motohama as if this was all reality? That would make me a freak. I clearly remember her face. There's something wrong about all of this, even the strange strength I get at night. But what is it? While I was thinking about these past incidents, Matsuda rested his hand on my shoulder.

"It can't be helped, I guess. We are in the middle of our youth, so it might be normal for us to behave like this." It takes all of my effort not to wince at that comment "Okay then, you guys come over to my place after school. I'll show you some of my secret collection." Secret collection? Ah... Some porn huh?

"That's an excellent idea, Matsuda-kun. You should definitely invite Ise-kun as well." Motohama suddenly has a BIG and PERVERTED grin on his face

"Of course I am, Motohama-kun. We are boys who are filled with lots of sexual desire. If we don't do anything about it, it will be rude to our parents who gave birth to us." Geez... Here they are, making another controversial comment. They are so perverted. No matter how you look at them, they are just some perverted creeps. And sadly, I am one of them. Well, who cares, since I also live for these kinds of things.

"Okay then! Today, we won't hold back! We'll get some drinks and food while watching porn!" I shout. I don't care anymore... If I'm going to do it then might just go all the way right?

"Yeah, that's it! That's definitely the Ise we know!"

"That's the spirit. We need to celebrate the happiness of being born as a guy." Matsuda and Motohama are getting all excited. Oh well, I will leave the incident about Yuuma-chan on hold. I need to take a break sometimes as well! Today I will forget about the incident and get hooked into porn!

That's when it happened. After we made the plan for the afternoon. A group of girls pass us... But, it's not just some 'normal' and 'ordinary' groups that pass us. It's the Student Council... Kuoh Academy Student Council. I glanced at a certain girl who walk in front of the other girls. I wasn't able to take my eyes off of that girl who was walking towards the school building. She had a jet black hair styled in a short bob cut, with a pairs of glasses that stood between her beautiful violet eyes and my eyes... Her beauty wasn't that of a human being. She definitely has every aspect of what everyone called 'Japanese beauty'. Anyone would get their heart taken by her after witnessing her beauty. Her name is Souna Shitori. The president of the Student Council and also one of our school idol. Other people said that she's currently number three on the ranking. But, I feel that she deserved a better place than that. Oh, she is a third year student at this school, and thus is my Senpai.

I realized that everyone was looking at her, both guys and girls. Matsuda and Motohama were also looking at her. This happens every day. Everyone looks at her when she walks past them. Some people stop walking while some stop talking just to watch her walk past them. I too always stopped doing anything every time I looked at her. But lately, the way I looked at her changed. She is beautiful, but she was too beautiful. Her beauty scares me, and I was a bit scared when I looked at her. I don't know why, but I started to feel scared of her after Yuuma-chan disappeared. Then, her eyes moved towards our way and stared at mine. I felt as if my heart was grabbed by her. The feeling you get when someone who is more superior is standing in front of you. Then, I catch a little glimpse of her smile. Was it directed at me? It can't be, since I never spoke to her before. Wait, now that I think about it... I always see someone who resembles her (probably) in my dream. While I was still contemplating, she was already out of my sight.

_Later... _

"I seriously want to grope some tits!" While watching porn, I was hugging Matsuda who couldn't stop crying. We were all happy and excited when we started watching porn straight after school. As we watched more porn, we started to get depressed instead, because the question of "Why don't we have a girlfriend?" came into our discussions.

***SOB* *SOB***

We talked seriously, and then I felt like crying. Matsuda started crying since 3 movies back. Motohama was acting cool, but behind his glasses, you could see tears flowing from his eyes. Almost all of tissue is already worn out after weeping our cheek from tears.

Thirty minutes ago, Motohama said, "I was asked to come behind the gym by a girl, and it was my first time getting mugged by a girl...", with a really small voice. Even I was about to cry after hearing that... Please everyone... Why do you have to hate us so much? Can't God just bring one of its angel so that WE could date it? It's not hard right? I wonder what three boys who are all sullen while watching porn look like? Obviously, the answer is three unpopular guys. I feel like hating this world after thinking that there are guys of my age who are having sex with a girl right now. While thinking about it, the last film ended and the sky was already dark. When I looked at my watch, it was already 10 o'clock. I had already told my parents that I was at Matsuda's place, but staying here any longer would be a nuisance to his family and I might be late to school tomorrow.

"Anyways I'll get going now". After I said that, all of us stood up and got ready to pack up.

"See-ya". Matsuda waved at us. Hmm... When I look closely... There's some tears down on his cheek.

After we split up with Matsuda at the entrance, Motohama and I started heading home.

"It's a beautiful night. Since it's a good night, it would be normal to watch porn." Motohama said some weird crap while looking at the sky with a big sigh. He looked totally depressed. Well, by tomorrow, both Motohama and Matsuda will return to their usual self, so it's alright I guess. I really pity him though... I mean, he's the first guy I ever met being mugged by girls... It feels so sad that I feel like I want to cry again.

"See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, have a nice dream." Motohama is waving his hands, but you could tell that he's still depressed. I will probably send him a text message afterwards to cheer him up.

A few minutes after splitting up with Motohama, I was still walking towards home. But I could feel some weird energy flowing within my body. It's a symptom of the becoming "superhuman at night" thing. Something is definitely wrong with my body. This isn't a normal phenomenon. My eyes become better along with my other five senses. My eyes and ears became especially good. I could even hear conversations from other people's houses, and I could even see the street even though it's night. I could even see places where there were no lights, so this is insanely weird! It feels like this strength is getting stronger day by day. This isn't just a suspicion. Because the chills I'm feeling all over my body now are the real deal! But, I still can't explain it with logical theory... Don't tell me! Am I going to be a superhero like Superman or Spiderman (In night of course)? Nah... I like them, but I don't want to be like them. All the thing I need in this world is just PORN... I don't care about some superhero who wears some tight underwear.

Strange... I could feel I was being watched by someone. This person is looking at me with cold eyes. I could feel a mysterious atmosphere ahead of me. My body started to shake, and the shaking gets stronger as I move forward. It's a man. There is a man wearing a suit who is looking at me with such fierce eyes, and his eyes are very scary. It feels like my body will freeze if I look directly in his eyes. Isn't this what you call a killing intent? You could definitely tell that he is looking at me as if I am his enemy. No, this is something more dangerous. This is definitely a killing intent. The man walks closer, very slowly. But he is definitely walking towards me! So he is after me! Pervert!? A dangerous person!? Am I in trouble!? I must be in trouble, because my body doesn't stop shaking! Why did I have to encounter some dangerous guy while on my way home!? What should I do? What should I doooo?!

"This is rare. To meet someone like you in a place like this." With a voice colder than ice, the man greeted me.

"...?" I was dumbfounded. What is he saying? No, no, it won't be weird if crazy people like him talk some nonsense. So he is a dangerous guy after all! Oh shit! What should I do if he takes out a knife!? I don't know any self-defense martial arts, nor have I ever had a fight before! Oh, I know! My body becomes insanely strong at night, so I could run for it! I walked backwards to create some distance between us. The mysterious guy started walking towards me with a normal pace.

"What, trying to run away? Who is your master? It must be a person with a very low rank or with a weird hobby to choose this place as a territory. So, who is your Master?"

I don't even know what the heck you are saying! I turned around and sprinted to the place I came from at full speed.

***TAP* *TAP* *TAP* **

Fast. It was insanely fast. It is weird for me to say it, but the speed of my run at night is insane. I kept on running and went into unfamiliar streets. I'm not tired or anything. I can keep on running. If that's the case, then I'm going to run till there is some distance between us. After about 15 minutes, I came into an area with lots of space. It's a park. I stopped running, and walked instead. I went up to the water fountain as I was inhaling some air. I looked around the park under the light lamp. Something feels mysterious about this place. I know this place. Yes, this is the last place I visited on the date with Yuuma-chan! Man, what a coincidence, or should I say miracle? Did I come here unconsciously? That can't be...

Chills.

I feel chills behind me. I have a feeling that something is behind me. I turned around slowly, and saw black feathers dropping in front of me. Is it a feather of a crow? No, this isn't...

"Did you think I'd let you escape? That's why a lowly being is a pain in the ass." The person who appeared in front of me is wearing a suit and he has black wings growing out of him. It's the suspicious guy from before. An angel... No, no, this isn't a fairy tale, so that can't be!? Is it a cosplay? It looks too real for a cosplay. Are those real wings? It can't be!?

"Tell me the name of your master. It's a hindrance to get bothered by your kind. For that, we will... Wait, are you an 'Exiled One'? Ufufu... If you have no master, then that would explain the worried expression on your face."

The suspicious guy is mumbling by himself... Then start to chuckle maniacally. Don't make up stuff on your own! The situation is serious, but I suddenly remembered about the date incident I had in my dream. The dream where I was killed by Yuuma-chan. Exactly in front of this water fountain. Yes, by Yuuma-chan who had black wings. And there is a guy with black wings in front of me. Is this the thing where a dream becomes a reality? Hey, hey, why did a hot chick turn into a guy!? No, that's not important! What's important is the situation I'm currently in! If this is going according to that dream, then the next thing that will happen to me is...

"Hmph. I don't feel any presence of your master nor your comrades. I don't see anything that is trying to hide its presence either. And there's no magic teleportation either. According to the current situation, you are an 'Exiled One'. So it won't be a problem if I kill you." With a wicked smile, the guy raised his hands. No matter how you look at it, his hand is directed towards me! I can hear a noise. I know this phenomenon. It's a thing that looks like some kind of lights gathering in his hand. Hold on a sec, this fantasy stuff should just remain in the dream! The lights then shape into a thing that looks like a spear. A spear... So it is a spear! I was pierced in my stomach by that thing in my dream, and I went through a terrible crisis! I'm going to get killed! But I was already pierced through by that thing in my stomach by the time I was thinking about it. Then something was trying to come out from my mouth. Gohou!? Lots of blood came out of my mouth, followed by intense pain.

_'Arghhh...It hurts. It hurts so much!'_ I fell down on my knees at that spot. I could feel my insides getting burned. That pain spread throughout my body, and it hurts so much that I can't stand it. I tried to pull out the spear with my hand, but the pain spread to my hand as I touched it. It's hot, extremely hot. There are burn marks on the places that touched the spear. Dammit, just what the hell is this thing?

"Guu...aaah..." I started to whine, because it hurts. It hurts so much! My hand is burned this badly, so this spear is probably burning my organs much more badly than my hands. Then I started to feel more pain. So this is how it feels like to get your inside burnt, huh? Because of the intense pain I'm feeling, tears started to flow out of my eyes.

***TAP* *TAP* **

Step by step, the guy walk closer to me... This is the end... MY END... Just what did I do to deserve this... Why did I have to go through this much pain? WHY ME? Of all people you chose, WHY ME GOD? WHY I HAVE TO SUFFER BECAUSE SOMEONE'S TRYING TO KILL ME WITHOUT ANY REASON?

"It must hurt. Lights are poisonous to beings like you. Getting hit by it will result in fatal damage. I thought this spear would kill you, even though I weakened its power. Your body is tougher than I thought. Then, I will hit you again with it. But this time, I will put a bit more strength in it. Now you are done for." As I was thinking, the man start to said something again... He's going to finish me off... The guy raised one of his hand again to grab the spear of doom that's ready to take my life...

***ZWOOSH* *STAB* **

Right when he's about to bring it down... A black sword comes forth from behind and pierced his stomach...

**_(Scene Change) (Shirou POV) _**

_A few minutes earlier... _

'This is bad... This just WAY too bad." Is the only thing my frantic mind could even think about... And why's that?

_Your search -Fuyuki City- did not match any documents. _

Arghh... For the sake of the Root... First I met with a winged woman who wanted to kill me and now I CANNOT find my hometown even with the help of the internet. Now, I'm really REALLY desperate. Just what is the meaning of this? Why can't I find my hometown when I searched with Zoogle?Is this just some functional error? No... I already tried again and again. There's no way this is just a simple functional error right?

...Alright Shirou... Calm down first okay? You can't think logically if you're still in this kind of confusion state...

...Breath in... Breath out... That's right... Breath in... Breath out...

...Well, first of all... I have to analyze this situation right? Then, the first thing is that I'm currently NOT in Fuyuki City. Yeah, no mistake about it... I almost live my entire life in Fuyuki so I'm more or less knew almost all the places in the city and I'm pretty sure that the city doesn't has any park like the one I visit the other time. Secondly, I cannot find any document or news regarding Fuyuki City, sure that city doesn't really have a huge popularity or a mind bashing trade mark, but IT IS in Japan. So, it really doesn't make sense that it cannot be found even with the help of internet.

…For some reason i wanted to punch the face of a person called Kisua, Kishua, ah, Kischur Zel-something. Was it Zerul Etcchi? Once again this head of mine become messed up. And once again I blame the hand of that jerk called Archer. Somehow, I always feel happier when I blame things to him, for some reason. This hand can get annoying from time to time, just like the original owner.

On that note, my body felt really weird (it's a good thing though) ever since that time in the park, especially when I used the Tracing magic... It feels like it's... easier? Not to mention it doesn't hurt me anymore. At least that's the positive side that I know from now on... And from the negative side, somehow... Yesterday, when I trace something even if it's smoother, I can tell that the cost took much more than before.

***TAP* *TAP* *TAP* **

Hmm... What's that...? Is that someone just now who is running?

***FLAP* *FLAP* **

...! That sound just now... Isn't that the sound of the wing from those winged 'people' that I fought yesterday...?

"TRACE ON"

I quickly reinforce both my eyes and my ears to see plus to hear what's happening...

...Wait a minute... Isn't that the guy from before...!? The guy who was killed yesterday? How could he still alive after that? And not to mention that running capabilities is definitely inhuman... Let's see... The one who chases him is not the woman from before though... It's too far from here, the only thing I could say for sure is that it's a man in probably his late thirty.

"Hmph. I don't feel any presence of your master nor your comrades. I don't see anything that is trying to hide its presence either. And there's no magic teleportation either. According to the current situation, you are an 'Exiled One'. So it won't be a problem if I kill you." The man took out his spear of light...

***STAB* **

And skillfully threw the said spear to the boy...

"Guu...aaah..." The boy whine as he vomits some blood from his mouth, his stomach is now bleeding from the wound. The boy fell to the ground, seemingly loss all of his strength to stand up and face the embodiment of death in front of him. That's it... I should help him. I knew that I already threw away my ideals, but that doesn't mean that I can just watch when someone is dying in front of me.

Reinforcing all of my body, I use the word that Archer... The future self of my ideals that I always adore until I love her... And I always used when I train my magic back at home...

"TRACE ON"

I can already feel the hilt of the sword that has become Archer's trademark whenever he walks into battle.

***TAP* *TAP* *TAP* **

I covertly run to the man... Fast, my foot is running too fast. Even with the help of Reinforcing, this is just way too fast. Though, I don't bring myself to care... In fact, it's actually a good thing that I can run faster, especially in a time like this... There he is! I could see him... Now, he's already landed to the ground near the poor boy and readied his second and maybe last attack... He lift his hand to pick the spear that has been materialized from thin air...

But too bad for him...

***ZWOOSH* *STAB* **

I threw both of the sword to him, one aiming for his neck and the other aiming for the abdomen... While he is able to luckily dodge the one that is aimed at the neck (Bakuya) by what I could tell is pure reflex, he's not that lucky to dodge the second sword (Kanshou) that I aimed at the abdomen...

"Arghhh... Dammit, who's there!?" The man in suit hissed when the Sword of Yang pierced his body... Unknown to him... That Kanshou and Bakuya are a pair of swords that will always attract each other because of its special properties.

***STAB***

"Guh...Gahh..." The man groaned in pain as both of the sword pierce him in the stomach after Bakuya took a sharp turn like a boomerang. Sorry, I don't really know anything about you. But, you're the same like the woman from before and if my feeling is right... I don't think you're going to let that boy live any longer.

"Hey! Get a hold of yourself!" I shout at the boy... tch. This look bad... Is he dead? No, wait Shirou don't look at the grim side yet alright. Just calm yourself first and fight the enemy in front of you. As I was thinking, the enemy start to forcibly remove both Kanshou and Bakuya... What? Wait a minute, if he start to do that then...

***DRIP***

Little by lithe blood start dripping from the hole in his stomach. Alright then, this much at least confirms my suspicion, he is NOT by any chance a human. I mean, there's no way a human could still alive after being stabbed by a Noble Phantasm let alone pull out the said Noble Phantasm.

"YOU... YOU LOWLY DEVIL! HOW DARE YOU TO HURT ME. A HIGH CLASS BEING COMPARED TO YOU, YOU DISGUSTING REINCARNATION OF DEVIL" The 'man' snarled at me with eyes full of hated and disgust... Then start to raise his left hand to pick another readied spear of light.

"This s bad... I already loses the element of surprise... Not to mention that the boy quickly needs some medical measures." I already trace another pair of sword and prepare both my mind and my body for the incoming attack.

***ZWOOSH* *ZWOOSH***

Like the sounds of the wind, the man thrown his spear at me... A little surprised and unprepared, one of the spear graze my cheek (Damn, it hurts) while the other one is dodged when I jumped to my side... Just what is that weapon? It's really disturbing how a single little spear could make such a big crater when it make an impact to the floor

But now that I think about it, it's slow... I don't know why, but I think it's being considerably slow, WAY too slow, his attack that is... Or it is me who's being too fast? I'm not sure, but my reflex sure is especially sharp tonight.

"DIE... DIE... DIE!" the man screamed in ecstasy like a madman. Geez, it just keep getting harder and harder for me to close our gap.

_'Alright, this just won't do Shirou... Think, you can't fight at close range at this rate... So how are you going to fight him?'_ I question myself with the obvious question... Dammit, if only I could close our range...

Wait... I have archer's arm... And Archer is a class that houses Heroes with skill in fighting from Long-Range not Close Quarter... That's right! This is his arm! If his classes is Archer then at least...

TRACE ON

I throw both Kanshou and Bakuya to the ground and trace another thing that came up to my mind. But this time, I didn't trace any sword at all... Instead I traced a bow. His bow that has the ability to hold itself and not to break apart even after firing a Noble Phantasm.

The man looked surprised as he gaped his mouth with a confused expressions on his face. Not wanting to let the chance escapes, I trace some random arrow and start to shot him with it... Well, now that I think about it, it's actually a good thing that I have some experiences with Archery.

Surprised, he wasn't able to dodge the first two arrow that I launch at him... While the first just able to graze his leg. The second one is rather... Fatal...

***STAB* **

It hits the man shoulder and almost pierced him. The arrow now stuck in his shoulder while the tip of it is being covered by his blood. But, I already know that this wouldn't be enough to defeat him... That's why, I'm not going to stop firing him with a barrage of arrow. I trace three identical arrow and start to bombard him again... Forehead, neck, and chest... I aimed all the three arrow in a fatal area that is sure to kill if not blocked. With a precision that could even drive the most prideful marksman in shame... I let out the arrow with no mercy for my opponent

But, this time... He already regain his composure...

***FLAP* *ZWOOSH* *ZWOOSH* *ZWOOSH* **

He flap his wings so strongly to create a raging winds that he used to repel all of my arrow with ease...

"Ugh... You... Lowly... DEVIL!" Again, the man tried to forcefully remove the arrow that now has embedded in his shoulder with all of his strength that he could muster at the moment.

Wounded, tired, and in the verge of dying... The man finally start to realize his current situation and try to run away from the battle.

"I'll make you pay for this... I SWEAR I WILL!" Still retreating, the man spit out some declaration of war against me. Hm, should I chase him? I'm sure in that condition, it would definitely easier to finish him off. But, then again, if my memory is right...yesterday I was attacked by woman with the same black wing as him. He could certainly came with a group… naturally, I kill him, his comrade might then search me and in the end try to kill me. Well, since it pose too much problem for my well-being, I guess I won't give a cha-

***SWOOF* *BLAST* *BLAST***

In a swift time, the 'former' body of the 'man' is obliterated in front of me... And when I say 'obliterated', I mean it literally... The chunk of meat that was once 'man' from before couldn't even be called a human corpse. Its death was just too inhumane. And… actually my nose start to feel weird... It hurts... My nose hurts... I feel like sensing something that's too powerful...

This smell... Is it water? No, wait... This is Magecraft! Not to mention that it's actually a high class at that too.

'This is bad, I'm not really in a good condition to fight someone at this level of strength. Should I run? But if I run, then what would happen to the boy? He's my only clue to this... I'm not going to let him die without first telling me the situation.' I clicked my tongue, knowing that the situation is not my favor at all.

"... Do not be alarmed, I have no intent to hurt you... For you is the one who has saved him... I only want to heal that boy over there, after all he's my responsibility." A new voices come from the stage, from what I could tell... Judging by the voice, I think it belongs to a woman probably of my age... And somehow, deep in my heart... I just know that she is not lying. Weird, is this another Archer's skill? It's convenience though if you can tell that someone is lying to you.

I turned my face to the source of the voice, and I could see a woman... I don't know why, but I think I could sense that the flow of Prana around her is rather... Powerful... Is she a magus? Or is she the same as Gremory-san? As for her feature... I'm certain that she's currently in her teens perhaps a high schooler? Having a black hair with a pair of violet eyes and wear a uniform... Eh? Isn't that the same uniform as Gremory-san? Then that means...

...Kuoh Academy...

**_(Scene Change) (Souna POV)_**

I look at the boy's face. It's now filled with confusion, anger and... Maybe a little dose of wariness but somehow… not a single fear. That is very… surprising. One does not simply not feel any fear when meeting someone that is clearly much powerful while in an unfavorable situation.

Still... This boy certainly is interesting. To defeat a single Fallen Angel ALONE even if it's only a low class one, defeating it in a straight combat is after all such a big feat (Even if I'm the one who deals the last and killing move) for a... Human? No, now that I look carefully, I could feel an... Irregularity around him. He surely has some magical energy and able to use it, judging by the way he makes (?) things out of thin air. But, it's mixed... His aura is mixed between a Magus and a Devil... A Reincarnate? But who? Who would find such a fine specimen like him?

_'Could it be… Rias?!'_ I let out a small gasp without having any slightest change with my expression. This boy information is still unknown, it might be a big possibility that he's Rias peerage new member, but that doesn't really mean that the chance of him being a stray devil is empty. It's not wise to show any weakness before I found out more about his identity... Just think of this as my contingency plan... It's always nice to have contingency plan for your own safety.

Furthermore... That magic from before... What is that magic? Could someone really create things from nothingness? Or did he just summon that weapon from elsewhere? The latter is still acceptable for me. After all, it's only one of many use from teleportation magic. If the conditions are met, you could even summon a 'living' things, such as your familiar, from very far away.

"...Who are you? What do you want with this boy?" The boy asked me while still in his battle stance with the boy, although his arrow is missing. Just from the stance, I already know that the boy here has much experience in dealing with this sort of situation. And the truth is, I'm at a little disadvantage here. I do not have any information regarding his abilities except the magic to 'create' weapon and not to mention the full capabilities of that magic is still unknown too. On the bright side however, he too, does not know my full power as I'm currently the head of the Sitri clan that use and masters water affinity magic.

"...You should know the answers yourself right? After all you're the same as him... Reincarnate." I commented and now started to close our distance by slowly walk to him. Slowly and steadily readying my stance right in front of him... I shall let him know that I will not show any mercy if he starts to act aggressively even if in the end he really turns out to be one of Rias Peerages. But still, I hope we don't really have to settle this misunderstanding with forces.

"What do you mean when you said that I already know the answers? And what does this 'Reincarnate' stuff have anything to do with the both of us?" The boy asked, still confused about his situation. Well, I don't really expect that kind of answers. And here I thought that whoever the master of this boy to be a responsible person. It's hard to believe that he just let a newly reincarnate devil walks around in the city without first explaining the state he's currently in... I can only hope that Hyoudou is still breathing after I take care of this.

"You should ask your own Master if you want the detail... And more importantly, it shall be one of your best interest to let me pick the boy... After all, he might not survive if you want to prolong this any longer... That's why move... Or else..." I explain, no, threaten him with the ball of water now has already appeared in the palm of my hand

The boy look more alerted now and clutches his bow so hard that it might break it (to my confusion the bow IS up to this point has not broken.) and ready to release the arrow that suddenly appear in his other hand... Nevertheless, it's still to be expected. I'm the one who tried to threaten him first, of course he will react accordingly... I could feel it... The match will be settled in a full three seconds...

3...

As I run to close the gap, I fill the ball of water with enough magical energy that I think is enough to blow a whole five story building into nothing but a ruin full of rubble.

2...

He jumped back, places the arrow in its position with outrageous precision and concentration... As if he already know that the arrow will hit me. His mouth is also making a little move as he muttered something that I can't hear.

1...

Both of us are ready and going to attack each other in another second with the attention to maimed or maybe even to kill each other...But...

***SWOOF* **

... Only to be interrupted when suddenly, out of nowhere a portal, red portal to be precise, appeared in the middle of us. Judging by the aura around it and the seal around the portal, I could confidently say that it's from the Gremory household, or specifically speaking... Rias.

"That is enough, Souna..." She state, with an unusual coldness in her tone... It seems that she's still mad after I stole Hyoudou Issei from her... But somehow, she has a small smile plastered on her face (Seeing her face for some reason reminds my expression when I stole Hyoudou)... Hmm? Don't tell me that she watches the entire fight from the beginning until the end but decides not to interfere!? Does that mean that she already know what this boy capable off?

"And for Shirou... Congratulations for your victory in defeating the Mr. Fallen Angel, it seems that my hope for you is not misplaced at all..." She smiled to the boy with apparent pride and confidence, while the boy or should I call... What was it? Shirou perhaps? Is only dumbfounded by what just happen with a stupid expression on his face

"Gre-Gremory-san? Um, could you please just explain what in the whole world is happening right now?" This 'Shirou' asked Rias... Well, while they could have their Servant-Master sweet reunion, I better make my way to Hyoudou or his chance of living might take a sharp turn of decline.

"Everything has the time for it Shirou, I already told you that I'm going to share the situation tomorrow right? Well, you having meet a Fallen Angel while you're out touring this city and then fight him surpassed even my predictions though." Rias admitted her faults while still smiling to Shirou while trying to unsubtly disguise it as a praise.

She then turn her attention to me and having another smile and said. "Hmm... So, what do you think of my Pawn, Souna? He's strong right? First of all, I have to give you my gratitude to you. Because if you don't pick up Hyoudou Issei, I might not found my current Pawn... Emiya Shirou-kun." She proudly boasting her new Pawn.

"As much that I loath to admit it, I have no choice regarding the matter. This newly reincarnate Pawn of yours is truly without a doubt strong, he prove it just a moment ago by defeating a single Fallen Angel. But remember this Rias, my pawn too will undoubtedly be strong... Since he has taken all of my Pawn pieces just for him alone. He just need some time for training and developing." Retorted me back, however, her smug smile just grew larger now (albeit barely noticeable except for me who's being her childhood friend and know almost all of her antics.)... What's so funny about it? It's just a fact, I didn't fake it or overestimate it.

Ugh... Somehow I have a feeling that she too WILL retort back to what I said earlier... And usually extremely too.

"Ufufu... Too bad for you Souna, but MY Shirou also used EIGHT PIECES of my PAWN just for himself alone... And he, of course just like you said before, proves that he's worth all that sacrifices with all of those potential." Chuckling rather arrogantly (I guess this is her way to make me pay for yesterday), I'm taken back by what she just said... Eight Pawn? Seriously? Not a Knight nor a Bishop? I'm pretty sure that he's a knight or perhaps a Bishop and even maybe a Rook... With a speed of a Knight, magical aura of a Bishop, and the endurance of a Rook... Who would in their right mind think that he's just a Pawn?

But still, it might become one of my best interest not to underestimate him. After all, Pawns might be weakest among a peerage but it's different when they have achieve their Promotion. That's when a Pawn could be a BIG problem.

"... I don't care for the detail nor do I have the time for it Rias. Just let me through and pick Hyoudou up... His survival rate depend on this." After deadpanning her statement, I walk pass her and her pawn to Hyodou's location and start to make the portal. The portal itself will lead us to my house... Well, it's easier if I could heal him up without any intervention, that's why I chose my own house since not only I could heal him up in ease, I could also rest as fast as I could (I'm really tired right now for some reason, I think I'm pretty sure it's because I have to deal with one of Rias antics).

"Is that so? What a pity then... Shirou, let's go... It's getting late already. You should have rest as much as you can." She grab her Servant's hand and start to make another portal just like me. Well, I have to train Hyoudou as hard and as fast as I could (Just don't judge me. Of all people, I don't want to lose to my rival especially after she embarrassed me like that... I'm not going to let her go that easily).

Ah whatever, I could think over my strategies later... For now, what should I do to you Hyoudou Issei?

**_(Scene Change) (Shirou POV)_**

Morning lights that came through the window filled my eyes and tried to wake me up from my peaceful rest.

Rest...? Well, that's a little joke for the morning. The harsh truth is, I think I barely could close my eyes last night and let alone a rest. Who am I kidding here? I have so much to think about that it kept me up all night... Trying to struggle between tiredness and uneasiness.

And why's that?

_"...You should know the answers yourself right? After all you're the same as him... Reincarnate."_

Haa... Just what does this 'Reincarnate' business have anything to do with me? And the word 'the same as him'... Big chance is that the boy from before is also in the same situation as me. I guess that could also be the reason why those winged people kept chasing him. But for what? Does this 'Reincarnate' business have a significant meaning for both of us? Also not to mention that somehow my promise just rise from a simple 'protecting' into something more difficult.

Now that I think about it... I never asked Sirzech-san just from WHAT I should be protecting Gremory-san from... Though it's already too late to complain now. The deal has already been sealed and Sirzech-san has already fulfilled his promise, it's my turn now to fulfill the bargain.

Great, another question with yet another unexplainable answers. Fantastic.

Geez, this is getting nowhere, maybe I should just wash my face first. Today is after all the promised day that Gremory-san would explain all sort of things to her (according to her), albeit truthfully I don't really know what it is

Let's see... I think she said that one of her 'servant' will come and deliver me the school uniforms...

All right then it's decided, I think I'll make a breakfast for two people. It's lonely to have a breakfast alone... Especially since I already used to have Fuji-nee and Sakura around me. I like the atmosphere in my old house, it's peaceful and comfortable... It's just... So gentle...

I get up from my bed and walk out from my room. For the sake of the root, this place is SO unnecessary big! It's really such a hassle just to go from my room to the bathroom and it's still in the second floor too, you hear me? IT'S STILL ONLY THE SECOND FLOOR! Now I wonder just how big this place really is... More than a mansion, it felt more like a small hotel.

After washing my face, I walk down from the second floor to the kitchen and quickly prepare all the equipment that I need. I think a Nikujaga will do since I'm not really that hungry... Yep, it's perfect.

_Few minutes of cooking... _

***KNOCK* *KNOCK***

Who's that? Is that the one Gremory-san told me about?

"Please wait... I'll be right there in a minute." I put off the stove and hang off the apron I wear just now. Alright then, I wonder what kind of person it is this 'servant' that Gremory-san has...

Wait, now that I think about it, it's really weird you know... To think that I can relax in a completely complicated situation without even knowing where I am and what happens here. It's just... rather unthinkable. Well, it must be the relaxing effect from doing some cooking that I have always felt when I do it.

I walked out from the kitchen to the front door and open it, only to be surprised by the sight of the person in front of me...

A girl, probably in her early teens... Having a white hair, hazelnut eyes and a petite body that makes her the perfect loli (DON'T JUDGE ME! I'M JUST STATING MY EARNEST OPINION, THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I'M INTO LITTLE GIRLS AKA LOLICONS). Wearing the same uniform as Gremory-san and the woman from yesterday, albeit without the shoulder cape... So? Does that mean she's a high school student? Possibly, though her height is really short in my opinion (around 135cm-140cm).

"...Good morning, my name is Toujou Koneko, I am being charged by Rias-sama to deliver your new uniforms, Emiya-san..." The girl said with a monotone voice and expressionless face while bowing her head to me. I take back what I said. She might look petite and harmless but in actuality she is really dangerous (My instinct is screaming at me to be wary of her for a reason that I don't even know). By the look in her eyes, she is assessing me. Her face might look cold but I just can't help to sense that she's actually very wary of me, waiting and judging me...

"Ah, thank you very much and sorry for the inconveniences..." I bow my head to her to show her my gratitude. "...As a way from me to repay your kindness Toujou-san, would you like to come and have a breakfast with me?" I asked while a little smile formed in my face. Well, I can't help it alright... I like to thank someone with more action than just talk, because you could sense just how much someone's debt and gratitude to you with the scale of his/her action to repay it (Not that I have never expect any payments when I did all those good deeds in the past).

"..." She decided not to speak for a while. Hmm, was I be disturbing her out of her activity? Perhaps she is thinking about a subtly way to refuse it? Ah well, not that I should force her to join me in my breakfast too...

***GROWL* **

Huh...? Did I just hear something now? If I'm right, I think that's the sound of a growling stomach...

Wait, there's only two people here and that's me and Toujou-san here and I'm certain I'm not THAT hungry... I looked at her face and starting to notice a shade of red in the cheek of her face. Hmm, I see, I see, so basically she's just trying to find a subtly way to accept my offer. Geez, you don't have to be so shy about it okay?

"Follow me, I'll show you the way to the dining table." She just wordlessly nod at my word and follow me from behind, I can hear her close the door before muttering something like 'Excuse me for bothering' or something like that which I don't really hear closely.

"...This smells delicious..." Yes, that's right. Toujou-san sure has a good sense of smell, to think that she could say that a food is delicious without even eating it. Ahhhh, it felt good being praised like that.

"Is that so? Haha, I hope it met your fancies then." I turn my face slightly to her and smiled. Well, it seems that both of us are literally the 'quiet' type of people so there's only silences following our walk to the kitchen... Oh, but that doesn't really mean that it's the disturbing way of silences... We just had nothing to talk about, doesn't mean that we don't want to talk to each other...

After a moment of silences (that reminds me of the time I was going to eat with my Servant for some reason), we arrive at the dining table that I previously pushed near the kitchen yesterday when I cleaned up this place. On top of it, already placed neatly in some nice plates are the said nikujaga from before. Well, thanks to the Root that I made more than I had to and because of that, both of us could eat our breakfast without have to worrying about each other's serving.

Oh well... Rambling later, eat now. What? I've become hungry just now. One cannot thinking straight with a growling stomach true? Well that and plus, she looks like that she couldn't contain it any longer (If there is any indication to my statement that it's true, then I think that drool in the near corner of her mouth is enough to prove it.). Right now, she's trying to conserve her pride by maintaining her cold expressions while her eyes never leaves the food even for a second...

...Well, at least the effort was admirable...

***GROWL* **

...Ah, this is awkward...

With another sound from the hungry stomach that broke the silence. Her face immediately tensing up then change its color into as red as the tomato. No, I think it might even redder than the tomato. Would she be okay?

"...Um, Emiya-san...? Could I ask you to forget... what just happen...?" Great, that just make it more awkward Toujou-san... More than that, could you please stop looking me with those incredibly infamous 'puppy eyes'...? It's really bad for my heart. Though I find that it's ironic that the little Kitten (Koneko = Kitten) used a 'puppy' eyes.

"Ye-yeah... Don't worry about it..." Alright that's it, I can't stand this awkward situation anymore. Better change the subject then... "We-well then... You can start first Toujou-san... I'm going to wear this first." I walk out from the scene without looking back. Oh the great Root, please... Please refrain her from eating everything. By the look of her eyes... She looked like a hungry tiger that is eyeing her prey and even worse of it... I bet she won't stop until she vanquish all of her hunger. I know I should've taken that familiar moment of silence as my cue. Just… I just hope she's not as gluttonous as her.

Nod...

That's right... All I receive is a single nod without the said tiger even looking at me... How reassuring. Haa... Well, brace yourselves for some impact Shirou, a BIG impact... Just be prepared that your first day in your new school will NOT be without an empty stomach plus a big headache.

_'Well, no use crying over spilled milk.'_

Just look at the bright side and be optimistic with your situation. There's no way that this can get any worse right? …Why did I try to tempt Fate? I am SUCH an idiot.

_Few minutes after departing to school..._

I KNEW I shouldn't have tempted Fate with those accursed words!

Current situation: Walking into my new school with an empty stomach which is unable to stop growling because it's need for food, an amazing yet familiar headache in my head, and walking together with Toujou-san who for some reason, has a big smile on her face and can't seem to stop humming (Must be my food. At least THAT alleviates my mood, but…). Oh and I got a LOT of glares from the side of the road from people that I don't even know (Seriously, what the heck is their problem?).

By the way to change the topic, the uniform that I'm currently wearing consists of a black blazer, a white long-sleeved dress shirt minus the black ribbon since it's too small for me to use, black colored pants, and lastly, a pair of brown dress shoes. Surprisingly though, all the uniforms except the ribbon could perfectly fit my size.

"NOOOOO! KONEKO-TANNNNN, WHY DID YOU CHOSE SOMEONE LIKE HIMMMMMM!?" One of the guys shout from the sideline. He has a fat body, wearing glass, and having a bald head while wearing some sort of headband that says 'WE LUV KONEKO-TAN' or something, now that's just disgusting.

_'Seriously... Just what kind of mess that I stepped into...'_ lampshading in my mind, I shrug off the temptation to palm my face. That's right, the ahem... GREAT AND VALIANT Emiya Shirou who have fought both the Greatest Hero of Greek and the King of Knights and WIN, now has to worry about his back JUST because a bunch of stupid monkeys hates him for walking with their idol.

"He... JUST WHO IS HE? HOW DARE HE TAINT THE PURENESS OF OUR KONEKO-TAN! COMRADE, WE WILL NOW STAND TOGETHER TO REPEL THAT..." And blah blah blah blah, yada yada, etc etc. I don't even want to hear the rest of it.

But still. Toujou-san sure is popular huh? But then again, I have to admit that she's pretty cute. Her petite body, combined with her silver hair and innocence/childish (at least to them, to me, stoic is a better word to describe her expressions)... Yep, it's understandable that a lot of people gather to adore her cuteness. Especially the guys... Or should I say the Lolicon?

Well, whatever... I couldn't care less about their opinion about me. All I care is that about the whole condition of the situation for now, MY situation.

"Hmm...? What's wrong Shirou-san?" Concerned, she ask me with a worried tone... Ah, wait... Back then, I think she called me by my last name not my given name. What's with the sudden change of heart? And more importantly... What's wrong with these guys? Their glare just intensified tenfold more evil than before after she called me by my first name. Did they want it so much? For their idol to look at them and talk with them? Heh, then maybe they should look at the mirror first and contemplate how many millennia before that happens.

...

...Okay, that's a bit too sarcastic... I've liked sarcasm before but not too much. But strangely, some part of me though, says that it's COMPLETELY natural for me to be a sarcastic person...

Wraithtastic (though Apparation would be more fitting)... Another Archer's influence to my personality. I wonder if I'll be like him in the near future...Well hopefully, that's not going to happen...

"Ah, don't worry Toujou-san... It's not-" Just as I was about to assure her, she cut me off by saying.

"...Koneko... All of my friends call me by that name..." Is what she told me with her face tensing up. Not even one hour and we're already friends huh? Well, it's not like its bad thing... I mean, how could calling a girl by her first name bring me any harm right? (Did I just? Oh shit, I had just tempted fate again)

"Ri-right... Then, Koneko-san yeah?" She shook her head after I said that. Then start to look at my face while using her cold expressions... Haa, alright, alright, I get what you want to say already. "...Koneko-chan..." And abracadabra, all of the tension instantly disappear while the cold look now being replaced by an innocent and radiant smile.

"...That bastard... Already using a first name basis with my Koneko-chan... I'm going to murder youuu..." Alright, that's some disturbing declaration. I turn to my left to see the source of the voice. There, stood a guy, probably in his sixteenth or seventeenth, wearing a ping T-shirt with a full body portrait of Koneko-chan (He had just taken the level of idolizing up to eleven.) having a rather small body build, and finally a pair of red eyes. Now that's just creepy.

Oh well, if he tries to make his threat becomes reality... Then I just have to deal with him accordingly. I currently have a huge stress now so it's either a collection of ingredients or him that I will get my blades acquainted with. …Thanks again Archer, I had nonchalantly contemplated murder as a stress reliever.

"Anyway, did something happened to Gremory-san? She said that she will be the one who will accompany me to my new school." I asked her with one of my concerns in my head. What? I can't protect her if I'm not beside her right? Besides, she might got caught in a situation where I SHOULD HAVE protected her in.

"Rias-sama? She had to fill another papers due to your enrollment to the Kuoh, so she already went ahead of us." She answered, back in her cold and somewhat monotone voice. Seriously, her voice and her body really is WAY too much of a mismatch. But then again, I guess someone like me who used to be bounded by his own ideals should not talk about other people like that. After all, if it's not because Sakura, I think I AM still pretty much distorted by my own illusion right now. Not that I'm not distorted anymore, I still am, just more humane.

... Yeah, it's all thanks to Sakura right now that I'm not the person I used to be

She's the one who shows me the value of my life...

She's the one who gave me a new reason to live...

She's the one who make me realize that I'm dehumanizing my very self as long as I embrace my old ideals...

And most importantly, she's the one I love, truly from the bottom of my heart.

... Now that I think about it... How is she...? Did she remember me? She did right...? Right...? She still loves me right...? She's not going to find another man to replaces me right...? She won't forget me right...?

Haa... All this doubts are really bad for my heart...

... I could only hope that I could find a way back to her as quickly as possible without having to break my deal with Sirzech-san. I don't want to use that Rule Breaker unless I really have to.

"Hmm...? Shirou-san are you okay? You seem to be... dazed there for a while..." She asked me with a tinge of concern in her voice. That question just now really broke all trains of thoughts that's running rampant inside my head. Thanks Koneko-chan, for bringing me back from wonderland.

"No, it's nothing. I just had something in my mind that's all." I tried to assure her with the best of my abilities. "Anyway, thanks for worrying about me Koneko-sama." I thanked her and bow my head courteously, trying to imitate a butler who is serving his master. I meant it just as a joke. But, apparently she seems to take it the wrong way and start to blush furiously. Plus, for some unknown reason... All those glares that I received suddenly grew tenfold stronger than it used to be...

...Uh, had I do something wrong...?

"...An-anyway... Are you nervous Shirou-san? Since we're already ne- Ah... That's the entrance of Kuoh Academy." I stare off to the distance. Hmm... Is that the entrance? It sure is big, It might've actually even bigger than my old school. Eh wait... It IS WAY much bigger than Homurabara.

Suddenly, Koneko-chan took a step forward before turning her face to and said "Well, this is it... Welcome to the Kuoh Academy, Shirou-san."

**_(Scene Change)_**

"Well everyone... First of all, I want to tell all of you that we're going to have a new member for our class." The homeroom teacher started, grabbing the attention of almost all the student in this room. Well actually, I'm still outside, waiting to be called. It's just that his voice is actually very loud and surprisingly... Young? "Alright then... Transfer student, come in and introduce yourselves." Okay, that's the cue, time for me to come in.

***CREAK* **

I open the door and step in to the front of the class, scanned the room, and surprised by the sight in front of me.

Why...?

Because almost all the students here are all GIRLS. There's only a few guys and I can count all of them with just both of my hands. Including me and the teacher... There's only seven guys in this WHOLE classroom! (While the total number of people thirty six, including me and the teacher).

I turn my face to the class before dismissively turning it again to the teacher. He was young probably just two or three years older than me (actually younger than I expected), 5'9" to 6'1" tall, a somewhat muscular body, with a short jet black hair which parted in the middle, a pair of black eyes, a black skin, and a cool and handsome looking face that makes him look like an 'oriental' bishounen, while wearing a simple yet rather stylish (Honestly... I start to wonder whether he is a teacher or a student with his appearance...) white short-sleeved shirt inside his black coat, a dark blue pants, pair of gloves and some bracelet-like thing on his wrist. **(Imagine Orimura Ichika from the IS series with older looks, darker skin, and the said clothes on the descriptions.) **

Anyway, enough small talks. Back to the introduction.

"Hmm... Well, my name is Emiya Shirou. Nice to meet you." With confident, I introduce myself in front of the class and bow courteously-wait a minute? The expressions on the girls seems to generate a weird feeling, as if they were saying 'this is not all of it right?' and 'give us more' while the guys just flat-out glaring to me except for one... Hmm!? Isn't he from yesterday...? The one who's targeted by those 'winged' people. What the hell is he doing here!?

More like, how could he stay alive after being critically wounded like that...?

...Gee, this place is unbelievable...

First, I met up with some strange 'people' who have wings on their back and not to mention that they want to kill me after I saw them killing another person.

Second, said 'killed' person is still alive and kicking after being killed TWICE by those 'people', any normal person will be rolling around in their graves after critically wounded like that. And yet he's still alive, acting as if these things never happened before. Just what is he? One of the most powerful Greek hero who has twelve lives as his Noble Phantasm? People should die when they are killed!

What next? An immortal creature who has a personality problem and wants to build a harem for himself?

Why did I feel that I had just jinxed myself? Well whatever, back to the present...

The boy, after realizing that he's being stared at... Lowered his head and start to mutter something incoherently.

Better finish this up first and talk to him later...

"...Um, I'm also new in this town. So please take care of me in any case something happen." This time, to fasten the pace. I used up one of the things that I'm really good at. And that is the 'in'famous business smile, the one that I always use when I'm working in Ahnenerbe. Things like these sure could be handy sometimes...

Though, I definitely don't see this coming...

***SQUEAL* **

All the girls in this room let out a LOUD shriek at that. Girls these days... I wish that they were able to control themselves better. Sakura managed to control herself while under the influence of pieces of the grail and a horny worm corrupting her (well, until she went amok anyway).

"KYAAHH HOW CUTEEE!" The girl in the left corner of the room shout. Ugh, her voice is very loud...

"He's mine... I won't let anyone go near him..." One of the girls darkly muttered. I don't know which one, but just thinking about it gives me a chill down to my spine.

"Guhehehe~ I can't wait to pin him down in the bed already~" A girl, with an exceptional bust but and loli face state. Calm down Emiya Shirou, calm down...

"Another bishounen? Nooooo, curse to all handsome guys!" One of the guys shout.

...

... …

... … …

Can someone save me please? Gremory-san? Archer? Help! Somebody… Anybody… Help…

_Later, Break time... _

After a long (and boring, having to relearn all the materials that you already know IS tiresome and possibly a waste of time...) lesson about Biology is finally finished, and it is now break, But, I didn't know how to react to the abnormal aura within the classroom.

For the sake of the Root, the news that 'I am the mysterious transfer student without any info about his identity except the name' sure spread fast. Just what do they think it is? An eroge? Sigh…

Outside of the classroom there are girls from the other classes (I could feel their stares), as well as 1st year kouhais and 3rd year sempais. Even though I'm used to seeing girls, but in this case, almost no one has approached me to talk. It seems that, from their expressions, schoolgirls of the same year are thinking 'come talk to me'. The air is filled with 'Hey, are you running away from your problems', kind of tension bearing aura...

Oh and by the way, the guys now, having multiplied their numbers. Still glaring at me with so much killing intent that the tension now makes this room feels REALLY suffocating. I bet they're thinking 'Who the hell do you think you are, damned transfer student!' or maybe 'Tch! Just because you have a good look'. Gee, if they're not going to approach me, at least just leave me alone...

...What should I do...?

[Choose Your Destiny:]

1. Stay here doing nothing...? 'Might as well suicide…'

2. Talk to them...? 'Should I? It's rather risky, a misstep might invite some troubles'

3. Run away...? 'Well, maybe plan B.'

…Alright then, let's go with Choice Number Two and have Number Three as Backup Plan...

I took a peek at the girl in the next desk. She was of the same age as me if not slightly younger, actually rather short if I compare her with any other girls in this class, has a rather petite body, hazelnut colored hair which is tied in twintails with a dark red ribbon on each side, has a pair of dark red eyes, wear the same uniform as Koneko-chan with the only exception is that she didn't wear the ribbon (like me) and two (the top) of the button on her shirt is undone giving her a little intimidating looks with the 'dangerous' appeal.

"What is it? Is there something on my face?" Hmm? She noticed? Oh well, I'm not really trying to be so discreet about it either...

"No, never mind... An-anyway, how do you do um..." Shoot, I forgot that I don't know her name...

"Saito... Saito Himea is my name. Remember that, transfer student Emiya Shirou-kun."Delinquent perhaps? Nah, she can't fool me. Thanks to A Certain White-Haired Archer's abilities, I can sense it if someone's make a lie or about to make it (Just by showing its indication is already enough for me to judge the person. Impressive, right?).

Let's see if I could make her help me or not...

"Then... Saito-san was it? How do you do? Just like you said before, my name is Emiya Shirou. I hope we can along." I said as I reach out my hand to propose her to make a handshake with me, again using my business smile.

"Y-yeah. I too, hope that we could get along." She slightly blushed but still smiled at me, looked my hands first before grabbed it and make a handshake with me. Eh? That's surprisingly easy... I guess the idioms 'don't judge the book by its cover' is actually true huh? She might looked like a delinquent. But actually, she is good person with a good heart.

...Somehow, the glares now have once again multiplied itself. Actually, I don't really care if those glares are all aimed at me. But now, some of those glares (Especially from girls) had changed its direction from me to Saito-san as if it was implying 'don't you dare you make the first move!' and 'No fair, we want to talk to him too'.

But then again, instead of faltering or feeling afraid from it... Saito-san even glared back at them and mutter "Heh, the early bird catches the worm." or something like that. It's so noisy in hear I can't even hear what she's saying very clearly...

...I can already see LOT of problems will rose up in the future... Could it be that I have inherited that guy's Luck Parameter?

_Later, after school..._

***SIGH* **

And at last... It's after school.

To tell you the truth, I'm really happy now that class is done for... But at the same time, I feel really tired somehow...

Reason...? If being stared ALL THE TIME by your classmates like you're a sheep in the middle of a pack of hungry and angry wolves is not tiring for your mental health and sanity... Then you deserve to have my applause.

Not only that. First day in my new school and I already have a ton of rumors behind my back...

...The most popular I heard just now is that I'm a sex beast who forces Koneko-chan by holding her weakness to make her do ANYTHING I want. Ridiculous right...? Just what is this? A NTR Genre hentai anime? And because of THAT ridiculous rumor, now all the guys in the class despise me and won't even approach me. Sure, it's fine if they don't want to approach me. But they don't have to RUN when I approach them.

While the girls (except for Saito-san. She seems to be the quiet type among the people in the class) definitely are NOT helping too by 'searching' (or should I say snooping) every info that could be dug up. Will they get hurt if they talk and ask me directly whether the rumor is true or not? Saito-san could talk to me and she seems to JUST fine. There are also some of them who actually makes the rumors even worse by adding their own 'spice' to the story that it gets even step farther away from the truth. Seriously, if they are able to track about my info with the tenacity comparable to the Hounds of Tindalos, couldn't they just ask me for Root's, no, for MY sake?

Ah, my mind snapped itself...

"Um... Excuse me senpai, is Shirou-san here?" From outside, I could hear someone's voice called for my name. That voice... Koneko-chan? At last, someone is here to bring me out of this hell.

"Hey, hey, look, it's Koneko-chan. Why would she need Shirou-san? Don't tell me! It's for her dail..." Okay, that's some disturbing talk there and I'm pretty sure I don't want to hear the rest of it.

"No...NO! MY CUTE KONEKO-CHANNNNN!" Again, another shout from Koneko-chan's fan boy. Oh by the Root, this is seriously getting annoying AND tiring. Also, Must Resist Urge To Stab Someone.

Then from outside, Koneko-chan comes in to my classroom and quickly head to my desk when she spot me. She has a somewhat stern and serious expression. Well, that could only mean that it's important...

"What's wrong Koneko-chan?" I asked, with a smile once again formed in my face.

"...Rias-sama wants to talk with you." I see, so it's time for her to explain all sort of things that's currently happening to me huh? "Follow me, our destination is the old building..." Old building? Ah, she probably mean the building I saw this morning which is the only old looking one and made from woods.

Well, let's get into it then...

_After a few minutes of walking...  
_  
I followed Koneko-chan, and the place we went up to is the back of the school building. In this place, which is surrounded by trees, stand tall an old looking building which is still made from woods. I scanned the whole building to find out its condition and the result is rather surprising. Despite its old looks, this building is fairly maintained and well made too so it's not that bad.

"...Rias-sama is here." She says. Gremory-san is here huh...? Wait, now that I think about it, why did add an -sama suffix behind Gremory-san's name?

Then we went through the building which is two stories high, and we went up the stairs. We went further into the building. Just like I thought, this place is nicely maintained. Even the corridors are clean. When you think about old buildings, it will be full of insects, spider webs, and dusts. But I haven't seen any yet. So they must be cleaning this building quite often. 'Now if only they also cleaned that mansion…'

After we walk for a while. We arrive at a particular classroom which has a sign on the door that read...

[Occult Research Club]

Occult Research Club!?

Um... You mean those some sort of gathering that likes to investigate a supernatural event...? To think that a SUPERNATURAL BEING of all things is the member of an OCCULT RESEARCH club.

"...Rias-sama, I have brought him." Koneko-chan waits for a respond through the wooden door. Then Gremory-san replies.

"Yes, come in." Looks like she is inside right now. Koneko-chan opens the door and I'm slightly surprised by the sight that meet my eyes.

At the walls, floor and even the ceiling, there are rune of some sort that's been placed neatly almost everywhere in this room. In the middle, there is a magic-circle that takes a lot of spaces for this room. Judging from the rune, I could confidently say that it's being used for teleportation or something like that, since the portal from yesterday also has the same rune as the circle.

There are also a couple of sofas and desks in the room. Hmm? There is someone sitting on one of the sofas. It's a guy with blonde hair... He realized we came in and said, "Hi, how do you do? My name is Kiba Yuuto, nice to meet you." The guy greeted with a smile on his face.

"...This is Emiya Shirou-san." Koneko-chan introduces him to me. Kiba then bows her head.

"Ah, nice to meet you too Kiba-kun." As a form of mutual respects, I also bowed my head to him.

***SHA* **

Then, I heard the sound of water flowing from the back of the room. Is it the sound of a shower? Then I realized there is a shower curtain at the back of the room. There was also a shadow on the curtain. Whoa wait a minute... Why would a shower be here in a classroom? No, wait, WHY WOULD SOMEONE TAKE A BATH IN A CLASSROOM?! That's… that's just… wrong on so many levels.

***KYU* **

Then suddenly, there was a sound of a shower stopping.

"Buchou, take this." Huh? There is someone else besides her? I doubt that it's Koneko-chan since she's still stood beside me and also, there's no way that it's from Kiba since the voice definitely belongs to a girl.

"Thank you, Akeno." This time, it was Gremory-san who talked to the unknown girl beside her.

...Now I came to realization... It was Gremory-san that was bathing and is currently changing behind the curtain, right? I quickly turn my head to prevent me from peeking her.

"Ehh... Usually, if a boy your age is given this opportunity, then I doubt he could look to the other way around Emiya-kun." Kiba, having noticed that I'm feeling rather uncomfortable with the situation, teased me a little.

Then the curtain opens. The one standing there is Senpai in her uniform. She looks at me, then smiled.

"I'm sorry I couldn't take bath last nights since I have some urgent business that I have to attend" Ah, is that so? Well, it doesn't really matter. Then I look behind Gremory-san. There is another person behind her that I don't know. She has a black hair that she keeps in a ponytail, rather tall for a Japanese and somehow, has a REALLY seductive smile.

"Ara ara. Hello, my name is Himejima Akeno. Pleased to make your acquaintance." She introduces herself politely with a smiling face and courteously bowed her head to me.

"Ah, my name is Emiya Shirou, nice to meet you Himejima-san..." I said then start to look intently at Gremory-san.

"So...? When will the explanation starts?" I asked Gremory-san who seemed to be rather amused for some reason that I don't know.

"Alright, since everyone are here. Let's start then." She sat at the nearest sofa and gesture me to also sit. "First of all, we, the Occult Research Club, welcome you."

"I-is that so...?" …I have a bad feeling about this…

"As a fellow devil..."

"…What?" I asked with a coarse voice. I, I heard that wrong, right? But Gremory-san simply just laughed at me and confirmed what I thought.

"Ufufu, rejoice Emiya Shirou, you have been Reincarnated into a Devil. You are now my Servant as I am your Master. Do not worry, I won't treat my Servant badly. That is why, you should rejoice for having a great Master such as me, that is what many would wish for. That wish has been granted to you for free."

"…What?" In my surprise the fact that her speech was similar to the bastard fake priest of Koto-something Church didn't register in my mind. I… I'm a Devil? A Devil? Sakura... Would you… would you still love me if I told you that I'm a devil?

* * *

**Feng: (In Raiden's Ripper Voice) _Now you're just being angsty._**

**Shirou: Arghhhh, AKS just do something about this guy already!**

**AKS: What? He's back already? How?**

**Feng: Yes, I am back. As for how, well… I got better. Now then, any comment, AKS?**

**AKS: Of course I have. Everyone, THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY... Well then, it's time to reply the review... Reply the REVIEW! It's important so I said it twice. Oh, and to everyone's regret... I will only take five most interesting review to reply**

**Project Shrine: Don't worry Project-kun, just like you suggest, I tried to limit change of POVs as much as I can without disturbing the story.**

**JinzoMask656: I want to bring three points to deny your review...**

**1st. Shirou is pretty much tired after using too much tracing in his 'old' world.**

**2nd. He is BADLY wounded by the last fight with Kotomine. I think in the VN, he only survived because the Avalon has pretty much make his body into a living sword and probably also the push of the adrenaline.**

**3rd. In the normal end, he's using THAT Excalibur to destroy the Great Grail. Even Saber is pretty much empty on her reserves if she use the Excaliblast and not to mention that Shirou does NOT have her capabilities, even with Archer's hand.**

**Because of these points, I think it's only the logical outcome to make Shirou losing the fight since I don't want to make him way too overpowered in the beginning.**

**Takamachi: Because even before the canon starts, Sirzech's peerage has already full with all of his servant without any room for Shirou. Plus, Sirzech here wants Shirou to protect Rias. If he became one of Sirzech's peerages, then he won't be able to stay at Rias's side every time right?**

**Feng Lengshun: You know my answer... After all you're my beta right? (Feng: Technically speaking, since I write parts of the plot and scenes, wouldn't I be a Co-Author? Guess I shouldn't be reviewing then...)  
**

**vladisnoangel: Hmm such a complicated questions... Well, then here's my reasoning...**

**1. No, He can use his collection of Holy swords. Reason...:  
**

**-Because of the long exposure from Excalibur sheath, Avalon, he forms some sort of immunity for 'Holy' element not like any other fallen or devil. But don't get this wrong, he might get some immunity but he STILL takes the damages if he's getting hurt by any 'Holy' element. A good comparison would be how kunoichis would take small amounts of poisons and eventually develop a resistance to poisons but even then then that doesn't mean she wouldn't get hurt by it. Holy is still a poison to a Devil but Shirou has a high resistance to them. (Feng: Something like this I guess: in RPG terms to most other Devils it would damage them twice, the base damage and elemental damage (500 Damage +1000 Holy Damage), in his case the elem. damage got reduced very much (500 Damage +20 Holy Damage).)  
**

**(Lot of you guys said that Holy based attacks should be absorbed by Avalon which would then convert it into Prana. It's a nice idea honestly, but I'm not going to use it. Reason? EVEN WITHOUT THAT, SHIROU IS STILL WAY TOO OP WITH ALL OF HIS SWORDS IN HIS UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS. There's no fun if the character is already so strong in the beginning right? Plus, if I use the theory, then doesn't that mean that Shirou is practically Invincible?)(Feng: And you guys are forgetting the fact that Avalon's powers are basically only 'Health Regen (Passive)', 'Body Parts Regen (Passive), and 'Change Into Immortal Object (Active, Mid to High MP Cost)', not 'Absorb Holy (Passive)' or 'Reflect All' as the anime suggests)**

**TL;DR, the effect is something like this: 1. Shirou could get in contact with any 'Holy' element as long as it's not too much (Even if he did got himself an immunity. He IS still a devil now, so getting too much of it could still hurt him), 2. Lessen the damage from any 'Holy' element attack, such as Holy water, Cross, etc. (Thanks to bystanderwitnessing and kira09 for the theory)  
**

**-Shirou, by any chance, is NOT using any 'real' Holy swords. Why...? Because all of his 'swords' were all just a materialization of his Reality Marble, Unlimited Blade Works that came into reality via his Tracing magic and his 'Swords' Origin. As for why them being in his reality marble dosn't kill him... That's simple, The weapons are in his reality marble... In his REALITY. If he uses his reality marble his characteristic of being a Demon won't even be registered to the rules of that reality. This would also mean that he certainly CAN use weapons connected to God if he activates it as a whole. Another thing he could do to get around the weapons connected to God would be to form his reality marble inside himself, causing the weapons to simply hurt his skin but saving his innards from any kind of destruction. (Thanks to Diaconsecond and Epicgodofchaos for this one)  
**

**-Kiba, Xenovia, even Issei... DID use a Holy swords and they seems to be just fine with it (I can't believe I forgot about this, watching all of those cultist films makes me rather sensitives to these kind of things lately). I'm not going to leave the poor Shirou alone in the party right?**

**2. Avalon would prevent/purify any "corruption" just as it did at the end of the Fate route when Shirou used it to escape from the cursed black mud Kotomine was throwing around (...which you must admit is definitely the superior form of corruption; I mean, "devil reincarnation" versus "pure solidified curse of all evils in the world"? Yeah, I think we all know which one of those is worse...) and also not to mention that Avalon has integrated itself into Shirou's soul too deeply you could even say that Avalon has already become part of his Soul. (Sorry for the copy pasted Logan- Murder of Crows)  
**

**3. Don't worry, I won't make him use any of those too much. I won't make him that overpowered this EARLY...**

**Phew, well for the ones which doesn't get my replies... Then let me apologize in advance since I'm too tired to type anything more than this...**

**Feng: Tired? Dude, you didn't have to deal with the unedited draft and you say that you're-**

**Everyone, stay tune for the next chapter alright~~~**


End file.
